Ad Vitam Aeternam
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais un malentendu va les séparé. EntreAkutso qui veut Temari et shikamaru perd la mémoir et se retrouve dans le désert. Est-ce que leur amour sera plus fort? Nul pour les résumés. Premier chapitre recorrigé. Temari/shikamaru Gaara/naruto
1. Chapter 1:mon histoire

Voila, je commence un autre fic même si je n'ai pas fini l'autre. Disons que je travaillais trop sur celle-ci pour me préoccuper de l'autre.

Donc, bien sur les perso ne m'appartienne pas, je l'ai ai juste emprunté.

Bon, encore je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai laissées, ce n'est vraiment pas voulu.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, Bonne lecture

______________________________

Elle marchait sans but précis, ses pieds la guidaient. Ses yeux dessinaient les nuages blancs du regard ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il le faisait souvent. Cela lui fit aussi penser qu'elle marchait seule, loin de celui qui avait su capter son attention, loin lui qui faisait battre son cœur, loin de celui qui hantais ses nuits et loin de celui qu'elle aime. Pourquoi déjà? La différence. Non! La fierté de ne pas avoir besoin de l'autres. Ça j'en doute. La distance. Jamais. Alors pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Et je dois vois avouer qu'elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle marchait lentement tout en tenant dans sa main droite un objet qu'il lui avait offert; un appareille photo. Machinalement, elle le porta celui-ci devant ses yeux vert pour voir apparaître le miroir de son amour.

La douleur de l'avoir quitter ainsi avait fait perdre en elle toute joie de vivre. Que c'était-il passé? La déception et le mal subit laisse a jamais les traces d'échec dans le cœur. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'a de cesse de ce le répété. Elle l'aimait trop et rester avec lui n'aurais fait qu'empiré la situation mais rester loin la faisait dépérir. Tout le monde le voyait, tout le monde le savait. Elle aussi, mais elle refusait de s'y résoudre.

Elle se souviendra toujours de la première fois ou elle le vit sur son chemin. Insignifiant, elle aurait bien voulu l'écrasé comme un vulgaire insecte, mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché Au lieu de sa, elle lui a lancé quelques piques pour s'amuser et il a bien répondu a son jeu. La chose, maintenant, elle sait très bien ce que c'est. Se sentiment d'appartenance de penser que seul lui peu nous posséder, de nous aimer comme on le doit. Celui qui nous mérite.

Toutes ses nuits perdu à penser a cet homme qui n'en est pas moins le plus pleurnichard. Comme elle aimerait s'endormir a ses coté. Elle donnerait tout pour une seule nuit.

Elle continua son chemin encore et encore complètement seule, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Des mèches blondes vinrent chatouiller ses joues au gré du vent qui caressait son visage, le soleil couchant derrière elle, lui donnant l'aire d'un ange. La rue de pierre et de sable s'étendait devant la jeune fille, entouré des maisons et commerce. Comme elle adorait cette atmosphère Depuis que son frère était Kazekage, le village connaissait prospérité et joie. Lui aussi pouvais d'ailleurs en profité. Elle en était tellement heureuse.

Elle marchait toujours et ses pas la guidèrent en face de sa librairie préférée. Mais devant la vitrine, elle vit un livre qui n'y était pas avant. Elle pénétra dans celle-ci pour aller le voir de plus près. Intitulé : Ad Vitam Aeternam, il capta tout de suite son attention. Sans même lire le résumé, la blonde acheta le livre, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Elle sorti de la boutique et remarque que le soleil était sur le point de disparaître. Elle guida donc ses pas vers sa maison, ou l'attendait ses frères. Arrivé a son domicile, elle prit place a table au moment ou le repas fut servit pas un Kankuro en tablier. Ce qui surprit Temari.

-Mais ou t'es-tu procuré se tablier, nous n'en avions aucun?

-Je suis allé en acheter un car je n'arrête pas de me salir quand je fais la cuisine.

-Mais tu pourrais me laisser faire.

-Non, je ne veux pas mourir intoxiquer, pas pour t'insulter mais tu ne fais pas bien la cuisine. D'ailleurs, je plains ton futur mari. Et puis, tu arrives si tard tout les soirs, c'est à peine si on te voit avant d'aller dormir. Depuis qu'on est revenu de Konoha, il y a 3 mois, tu n'as de cesse de t'enfermer pour pleurer dans ton lit. Ne mens pas, Gaara et moi t'entendons très bien la nuit.

-Je...

Son cœur battait à la chamade, car elle pensait à lui. Elle disait que c'étais de sa faute. Oui de sa faute si elle était rendu si faible. Que ses frères l'aient remarqué, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle était une fille forte et elle avait tellement essayé de le prouver qu'elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher a cause d'un homme.

-Vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi? J'ai ai plus qu'assez de te voire comme sa.

-Désoler Gaara. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

-Ce n'est pas de ce que je te parle. Tu sais bien qu'il y a une cause. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Non désoler. C'est une affaire trop personnelle. Maintenant, si sa ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller dans ma chambre.

Triste, elle sortit de table et monta directement dans sa chambre pour aller se libéré dans les bras de Morphée. Dans un songe ou il était la, elle trouva la paix.

Dans la salle à manger, les deux frères se regardaient en haussant les épaules.

-Elle finira bien par tout nous dire.

-Qu'en sait-tu Gaara. Temari a beau être une femme forte, il lui arrive de craquer. Mais c'est bien la première fois que je la vois dans un tel état.

-As-tu remarqué quelque chose lorsque nous étions à Konoha?

-Non. Elle semblait heureuse. Enfin, pas plus qu'avant mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Quoique...

-Quoique quoi?

-Elle passait presque tout son temps avec un jeune homme. M'enfin, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom mais il avait une technique bizarre de manipulation des ombres.

-Et tu crois que c'est à cause de lui que Temari serait comme sa?

-Je n'en sais rien mais d'après moi, c'est la seule solution plausible.

Kankuro allait sortir de la salle à manger lorsqu'il remarqua le livre que Temari avait ramené avec elle. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il fut surpris. Il se demandait si sa sœur avait lu le petit mot à l'intérieur. Il ne le croyait pas. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas agi comme sa. Il eut soudain un doute, il retourna le livre pour s'appendre que ceux-ci étaient bien fondé.

Quand la jeune fille se réveilla, la douce chaleur du soleil caressait son visage. Elle sortie son lit et alla se laver pour ensuite entamé une petite balade dans le village. Ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était revenue parce que lui aussi le fait, dans le sien. C'est comme si alors elle se promenait avec, comme si ils étaient ensemble à parler de tout et de rien en même temps. Même si en fait, elle parlait toute seule.

Mais pendant qu'elle pensait à lui, Shikamaru pensait aussi à elle. Il était seul et ses pas le guidèrent. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de dirigé ses pieds, il était lasse. Tout ce qui c'étais passé il y a de cela 3 mois. Il n'avait pas très bien compris, mais encore une fois, cette fille étais parti avec ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Ce qu'il gardait afin de pouvoir le donner a la personne avec qui il aurait sa vie de rêve: son cœur.

Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, ses pas l'avait guidé devant ce parc, celui on il avait fait sa connaissance. A ce souvenir, il eut un rictus. Ils se connaissaient à peine qu'elle l'insultait déjà. D'habitude, il détestait jouer a ce jeu mais il ne pu s'en empêcher cette fois la. Il n'en avait aucune idée avant mais depuis qu'elle est partie, le laissant seul encore une fois, il n'eut de cesse d'y penser. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, enfin, il le pensait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'étais d'être près d'elle. Comme amie si elle n'en voulait pas plus. Mais cette distance devenait trop lourde à porter. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour l'avenir. Il avait bien tenté de l'oublier mais il se remémora les paroles dites par Ino un jour:

-On ne peu oublier l'amour, surtout si c'est la première fois. Il faut y faire face. Si l'amour est sincère alors il trouvera le chemin du bonheur. Parfois c'est long, c'est pourquoi il ne faut pas abandonner. Car un jour, on fini par être récompensé de cette attente. Tu verras Shika, Cette belle blonde reviendra un jour. Et lorsqu'elle le fera, ouvre lui ton cœur, il se peut que tu sois surpris.

Il soupira pour la énième fois dans la journée. Il allait repartir quand une personne hurla son nom. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Naruto courir à sa suite.

-Shikamaru, tu sais que tu n'es pas facile à trouver.

-Maintenant que tu l'as fait, dis-moi ce que tu me veux.

-Euh...

Devant l'aire renfermé de son ami, Naruto sourit timidement Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'avait pas osé lui demander pourquoi. Il n'était pas si proche que sa après tout.

-Alors, tu me dis ce que tu me veux!

-Bah, euh ouais! La vieille a reçu une lettre. Elle vient de Suna.

A l'entente du nom de cette ville, Shikamaru blanchit. Voyant cela, Naruto s'empressa d'ajouter, ayant peur de dire une bêtise

-Le Kazekage a besoin de toi et moi. Il nous faut nous rendre à Suna. Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'on partirait une heure après que je t'aille averti.

-Mais pourquoi partir aussi tôt? Et pourquoi toi et moi?

-Ça, je n'en sais rien. La vieille n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Elle dit que Gaara nous informera un peu plus sur la situation une fois arrivés.

Le brun opina du chef et salua le blond. En s'éloignant il fit:

-Ne soit pas en retard!

-Promis.

Alors que le brun disparaissait notre jeune ami blond tourna les talons pour aller préparer ses affaires pour le voyage. A comme il aimait sortir du village. Surtout quand c'étais pour aller voir Gaara. Son ami. Il avait tant à lui dire depuis la dernière fois ou ils se sont vus. Sa semble si loin pour Naruto.

A l'heure prévue, les deux compères partirent d village, sous un silence lourd. Un silence que le blond s'empressa de couper.

-Alors Shikamaru, as-tu hâte d'arriver a Suna?

-Disons que j'ai plutôt hâte de rentré chez nous.

-Mais enfin Shikamaru nous venons a peine de partir.

-Si tu cessais de me le rappeler.

-Tsss. Toujours aussi paresseux.

-Et toi, toujours aussi Baka.

Naruto se crispa. Il y avait tant de souvenir qui lui revenaient en tête avec cette simple insulte. Naturellement il aurait envoyé paître la personne qui l'aurait insulté de cette manière car pour lui, il n'avait que Sasuke qui le traitait de cette façon. Des larmes allaient jaillir lorsque Shikamaru dit :

-Je suis désole je n'aurais pas du dire sa.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis habituer maintenant.

-Non vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris. Depuis quelque temps, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur.

-Depuis près de 3 mois en fait.

-Quoi! Si longtemps?

-Oui. Si tu veux en parler, je suis la pour t'écouter.

-Non, je ne crois pas que cela va t'intéresser.

-Mais bien au contraire. Et puis, si sa peut t'aider.

-Bon alors par ou commencer?

-Par le début peut-être.

-Mais bien sur, non mais....

-Je rigole.

Shikamaru regarda Naruto qui lui fit un sourire sincère Le brun se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être lui faire confiance.

-Bon dans ce cas, écoute bien. Il y a un temps, je l'a vit pour la première fois quand...

*****

Le jeune homme regardais une photo avec une certaine malice dans es yeux. Sur cette photo représentais celui à qui il devait sa vie. Mais qu'aurait-il fais sans lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver une personne comme lui dans le monde entier. Il en était très content. Il avait très envie de le voir car il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. C'est pour sa qu'il lavait fait venir jusqu'a lui.

Comme il avait hâte de revoir ses cheveux blond et ses yeux rieur. Il l'enviait et bientôt, il l'espérait, il l'aurait juste pour lui. Car oui, Gaara était bel et bien tombé amoureux du blondinet au sourire magnifique.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé éveiller de lui. Combien de fois avait-il murmuré son nom lorsque la solitude devenait trop lourde à porter. Combien de fois avait-il sourit en pensant a lui.

Il reposa le cadre, pris son manteau et sorti de l'immeuble. Dans quelque jour, il y aurait du changement dans sa famille. Shikamaru n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Maintenant, il n'aura plus le choix, il faudra qu'il s'explique.

___________________________________________________________

Review???

Sachez que la suite viendra plus vite ...:P


	2. Chapter 2:Le pleurnichard et le poète

Bonjours tous!

Je voulais vous dire que je suis profondément désoler si il reste des fautes d'orthographes mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger...

Bref, je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster les chapitres avec un certain laps de temps, mais c'est pas sur. Je ne sais pas non plus comment il y aura de chapitre. Bref tout sa pour vous dire...

Bonne lecture!!!

___________________________________________

Il avait garder le livre avec lui. Pas question de le remettre a sa sœur, qui aurais tôt fait de poser des questions. Et leurs plan serait tombé à l'eau. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas ce mêler des affaire de la blonde, mais ils ne supportaient plus de la voire comme ca. Combien de temps allait-elle encore pouvoir tenir. Ce jeu dangereux avec lequel elle a jouer. Si seulement elle savait.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans une ruelle, il vit une petite ombre se dirigé lentement vers lui. Sur ses gardes, il sorti un kunai de sa poche.

-Voyons Kankuro, on ne sait plus reconnaitre son ami?

-Ah! Akutso. Mais, que fais-tu ici? Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai vu.

-Oui je sais. J'ai eu énormément de choses a faire c'est temps-ci alors, comme j'ai quelques jours de congés, j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour voir un des mes plus vieil ami.

-Cela me fait bien plaisir que tu penses a moi.

-J'allais justement a ta rencontre. Tu a l'air soucieux, mon ami.

-Allons dans un endroit plus convenable pour en parler.

-D'accord. Viens, suis moi. On va aller au café du coin. Celui ou on allait toujours avant.

Kankuro emboita le pas de son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci avait toujours fait parti de sa vie. Ses cheveux brun claire retombait sur ses épaule et il avait toujours un sourire franc accroché au lèvres. Son regard noir rieur, il adorait faire des farces a tout le monde. Il était un peu plus petit que le marionnettiste mais il avait une fraicheur unique. Celui-ci avait aussi une sagesse étonnante pour son si jeune âge.

Arriver au café, ils s'assirent a une table éloigner des autres, pour plus de tranquillité.

-Alors, quelle est ce problème que mange les entrailles?

-Simplement que ma sœur est déprimé.

-Ah oui! Moi qui la croyais au dessus de tout sa. A qui la fautes alors? Qui a briser cette carapace si dure qu'elle a su se forgé.

-Je crois que c'est un certain Shikamaru. Enfin, je le sais plutôt.

-Comment sa?

-Temari n'est jamais déprimer pour rien. Des lors, Gaara et moi avions su que c'étais quelque choses de grave. Elle ne voulais pas nous en parler alors elle est tout de suite monter dans sa chambre. Comme si mettre de la distance entre nous allais répondre à son problème. Le fait est qu'elle se cache. Je l'ai surprise nombres de fois en train de pleuré. Souvent même, la nuit, je l'entend murmuré. Je sais qu'elle parle de ce garçon même si je n'entend pas de nom.

-Alors, comment sais-tu qu'elle parle bien d'un garçon? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit exactement?

-Et bien. Je vais te raconter quelque chose, ce qu'elle a dit exactement. Je vais toujours m'en rappeler. Elle avait l'aire si traumatisé.

*flash back*

Kankuro avant chaud. Bien qu'habituer a cette chaleur, il sentait cette chaleur inhabituelle. Alors il décida de descendre en bas pour aller se chercher un bon verre d'eau glacé. Comme il passait devant la chambre de Temari, un léger murmure le fit sursauter. On aurait dit que sa sœur parlais toute seule. Il ce rapprocha de la porte pour mieux entendre.

-Ne me laisse pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Pourquoi j'ai si mal?

Son frère alors profita de la situation pour en savoir plus. On lui avait dit un jour, une fois endormi, une personne pouvais nous révélé tout ses secret. Il avait un peu peur car si sa sœur se réveillais et qu'elle le trouvais dans sa chambre, il ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau. Mais il se décida de la faire quand même. Alors, il chuchota doucement a l'oreille de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi tu as si mal, Temari?

Il ne croyais pas avoir sa réponse, mais au bout d'un certain temps, il eut sa réponse. Enfin, un bout.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas la.

-Qui?

-Le pleurnichard.

-Qui est le pleurnichard.

-Celui que j'aime.

Alors c'étais donc l'amour qui la faisait donc souffrir ainsi. Bien qu'il s'en doutais quelque peu mais il avait préféré en être certain. Il en savait déjà suffisamment et il décida de repartir dans sa chambre. Mais si il étais rester auprès d'elle, il aurais su qu'elle leur cachait beaucoup plus que sa. Malheureusement, il n'entendit rien de tout ca.

-Shikamaru. Pourquoi tu as fait sa? Regarde ce que tu m'as fait. Que vais-je leur dire maintenant? Tout ca, c'est de ta faute.

*fin du flash back*

-Donc, tu me dit qu'elle parle dans son sommeille.

-Seulement depuis qu'elle est aussi triste.

-Hum. Mais as-tu eu des nouvelle de ce ``pleurnichard``

-Oui. Gaara la fait venir de Konoha.

-Est-elle au courant?

-Bien sur que non!

-Alors, qu'allez vous faire pour que tout sa s'arrange.

-Nous avons un argument de taille.

Après avoir dit ses mot avec un sourire, il sortit de sa poche le livre de Temari.

-Temari devait sans doute l'avoir acheter le soir ou nous avons tenter d'en savoir plus sur son malaise car je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Aussi, lorsque j'ai lu le titre, je me suis poser des question car je sais que Temari n'est pas friande de romance et de guimauve.

-Alors. Qu'a-t-il de si exceptionnelle ce livre?

-Seulement ca?

Il ouvrit la première page pour se retrouver sur celle ou on devrais voire apparaitre un mot de l'auteur mais, seulement a la place il y avait...

*****

-Allez Shikamaru, tu pourrais avancer plus vite au moins. Sinon le voyage durera surement 2 jours de plus avec ce rythme la.

-Tais-toi et laisse moi admiré c'est beaux nuage.

-Tu est toujours en train de les regarder. Ne te lasseras-tu sans doute jamais de toujours voire la même chose.

-Chaque nuage a sa propre âme Naruto, donc aucun d'eux n'est pareille. Ils racontent chacun une histoire qui leur est propre. La plupart du temps, ils expriment la liberté sous différente façon. Tu sais, chaque être humais vois quelque choses de différent dans un même nuage, puisqu'il change continuellement de forme. Tien, regarde celui-ci par exemple. A quoi il te fais penser.

Le brun lui pointa un nuage avec une drôle de forme. Comme:

-En le regardant bien, je vois comme un espère de gros mottons. Mais aussi me fit-il penser a une tornade de sable.

-Bien. Moi, il me fait penser a un éventail.

Naruto le regarda un peu bizarrement et Shikamaru fini par s'en rendre compte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je me dis que, enfin je dis sa comme sa, que comme tu vas surement la voir, tu pourrais tout lui dire. Tu sais je suis sur qu'elle va comprendre. C'est un malentendu et elle ne pourrais pas te détester pour sa.

-C'est bien gentil Naruto mais moi même je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait. Et même si j'ai tenter de me racheter avec ce plan bidon.

-Ce n'étais pas bidon. C'étais un espoir auquel tu te raccrochais. Tu sais, peut-être qu'elle n'as pas eu ton message. Peut-être qu'elle n'as pas su les décoder.

-J'ai tout mis sur ce livre. J'y ai mis tout ce que j'avais sans pour autant me sentir libéré de quoi que ce soit.

-Peut-être que c'est a elle qui faut que tu lui dise tout sa. Et en face. Ainsi, ton âme s'apaisera-t-elle de ce mal qui t'habite.

-Naruto, tu as changer. Tu voila que tu parle en poète maintenant.

-Toi aussi. Depuis un certain temps, tu n'as pas dis le mot``galère``

-Ah oui? Bon alors je vais y remédier.

-Nah, C'est bien comme sa.

Un silence s'installa. Il n'étais pas lourd, seulement vide. Oui, on se dit que le silence comme vide puisque aucun bruit ne vient perturber les adolescents, pourtant tout deux en proie d'angoisse sentimentale. Bien que moins évidente pour le blond, le brun réussi tout de même a s'en rendre compte.

-Dis, Naruto.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu crois que Tsunade voulais que tu vienne avec moi alors que j'aurais bien pu faire le chemin tout seul.

-Peut-être avait-elle peur que tu t'échappe.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre de fuir et tu la sais. Je crois qu'il y a une autre raison a sa.

-Ah oui, laquelle.

-Je crois qu'elle ce nomme Kazekage.

-Qui sa elle?

-La raison, Naruto, la raison.

-Ah d'accord. Un instant j'avais cru que le Kazekage c'étais changer en fille.

-Quel être stupide. Bon, ou j'en étais? Oui je te disais que la raison pour laquelle le Kazekage voulais te voir étais peut-être pour te demander quelque choses.

-Quoi par exemple?

-Ca tu le saura quand il te le dira?

-Mais, tu ne veux pas le dire.

-Non, ca risquerais de te gâcher la surprise.

-Je vais avoir une surprise. Youpi. Mais comment tu sais ca toi?

-Une intuition.

-A d'accord.

Sur ce. Ils reprirent leur chemin pour ce rendre a Suna. Le voyage étais quand même long car ils restais beaucoup de chemin a parcourir. Donc, Naruto, pour passer le temps, ce mis a chanter une chanson.

Quand la nuit est tombé

Que tu es seul sur ton chemin

Quand plus rien ne te fais rêver

Qu'a disparu tes rêves de demain.

Regarde comme je suis prés de toi

Comme j'ai toujours été a tes coté

Regarde comme je marche a coté de toi

Vois, moi ami, que seul, tu ne la jamais été

Même si tu es loin

Que mon regard te manque

Dis toi que je vais bien

Et que ton regard me manque

Regarde comme je suis prés de toi

Comme j'ai toujours été a tes coté

Regarde comme je marche a coté de toi

Vois, moi ami, que seul, tu ne la jamais été

Le regards des autres n'ont pas d'importance

Car je t'aime, oublie les autres

Leurs jugements ne sont qu'arrogance

Car je t'aime, bien plus que ces autres

Regarde comme je suis prés de toi

Comme j'ai toujours été a tes coté

Regarde comme je marche a coté de toi

Vois, moi ami, que seul, tu ne la jamais été

Regarde comme je suis près de toi

Comme je serai toujours a tes coté

Regarde, comme je marche a coté de toi

Vois que toi et moi ne serons jamais séparé

Regarde...

Shikamaru, qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savouré la chanson, ouvrit les yeux d'un air admiratif. Jamais il n'avais entendu de chanson aussi belle. Chanté sur un air doux, Naruto avait toujours les yeux fixé vers l'avant. Comme si il cherchait a capturé quelque chose du regard. Le brun ne voulais pas parler, de peur de brisé se doux moment. Finalement, ce fut Naruto qui le fit.

-Je l'ai écrite une semaine après avoir rencontré Gaara. Je l'ai intitulé Regarde, car la plupart des gens ne regarde jamais plus loin que ce qu'ils veulent voire. Je ne suis pas poète et c'est bien pour sa que je n'ai pas voulu la chanté à personne. Seulement, c'est sorti tout seul.

-Tu sais, ce ne sont pas les parole qui en font une bonne chanson. Ce sont les sentiment que tu as voulu faire passer. Pour ma part, je la trouve magnifique. Surtout venant de toi. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de ressentiment pour Gaara.

-Tu es le seul a qui j'en parle car je sais que je peux te faire confiance. J'aime Gaara. Depuis ma première rencontre avec lui, je suis tombé amoureux. Je ne peux te dire comment, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance alors

-Comment sa?

-Tu vas le lui dire j'espère. J'espère même que tu lui chante cette chanson.

-Tu rigoles? Je.. Il va se moquer de moi.

-Je ne crois pas.

-On verra bien. On est pas encore rendu. Mais dis-moi, ca ne te dérange pas que j'aime un garçon?

-Tu aimes qui tu veux, Naruto. Je ne suis pas celui qui va te juger.

-Merci Shikamaru. Tu es un vrai ami.

-Certain semble pas s'en être rendu compte.

-T'inquiète. Des qu'on est revenu a Konoha, je vais y remédié.

Shikamaru émit un léger rire. Décidément, ce Naruto étais tout un phénomène. Sasuke avait tord lorsqu'il disait de lui qu'il n'étais qu'un idiot. Et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Tout le village semblait ce méprendre devant ce garçon au grand cœur. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et contempla les nuage en pensant et elle. Le faisait-elle aussi?

_________________________________________________

Reviews?????


	3. Chapter 3: Enfin je t'ai

Bonjour a tous

Merci a ceux qui ont lu ma fic. Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je ne le fait pas exprès.

Voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bisous

_____________________________________________________________________

Il attendait avec impatience ce moment tant attendu. Une chance l'avait-il su avant que tout ne détruise tout ses plans. Même si cet élément venait rendre la tache plus difficile, le jeune homme ne perdait pas espoir. Il la voulait et il l'aurait. Jamais il ne s'étais sentis aussi vivant. Elle n'alla pas s'en sortir comme sa.

Depuis des années il chérissait le moment ou il l'aurait pour elle. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle des le moment ou il avait posé ses yeux sur les siens. Il se rappellerait toujours du jour des ses 8 ans.

***Flash Back***

Il courrait dans la rue depuis un bon moment lorsque son pied dérapa. Il tomba le visage en premier. Tout les gens dans la rue se mirent à rire de lui et pas un seul ne l'aida. Humilier, le gamin se releva péniblement, boitant de la jambe gauche. Il avait très mal et du sang tachait son pantalon au niveau du genou. Mais encore personne ne venais l'aider bien que l'on voyait clairement que la blessure le faisait énormément souffrir.

Après un moment, il retomba encore. Il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur venait tel qu'il ne pouvait plus marché sur sa jambe. Soudain, il senti une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tomba sur des yeux d'un vert profond. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi magnifique. Il la regardait bêtement jusqu'a ce qu'elle parle.

-Besoin d'aide?

-Euh! Je...oui. Je me suis blessé. J'ai trop mal pour retourner chez moi.

-Je vais t'aider a retourné chez tes parents alors.

Une ombre passa devant le regard de l'enfant. Ce que la blonde remarque de suite.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Mes parents sont morts. Il n'y a personne qui m'attend à la maison.

-Je suis sincèrement désole. Et je ne peux décidément pas te laisser seul avec une blessure pareille. Viens chez moi et je vais te soigner. Ne t'en fais pas je sais comment on fait. On me l'a montré.

Sur ces paroles, elle l'aida à se relever ainsi qu'a marché. Subjuguer par la gamine, il la suivi sans un mot. Elle ne lui demanda même pas pourquoi il avait une si grande plaie. Arriver chez elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle le conduisit jusqu'a la salle de bain ou elle le soigna. Une fois terminé, la blonde apposa un pansement sur la jambe et lui fit quelques recommandations.

-Tu ne dois pas l'enlever avant d'être sur que c'est bien guérit. Et puis tu ne dois pas le mouiller. Et puis...

-C'est quoi ton nom?

-Euh... Temari et toi

-Akutso.

-Enchanté Akutso.

Elle leva la main afin qu'il la serre a son tour et au moment ou il le fit, une douce chaleur envahit les deux êtres. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment puis ils se sourirent.

***fin du Flash Back***

Il allait toujours se souvenir de son regard. Ils se sont revu bien des fois par après. Ils étaient très amis. Il c'était même construit une amitié solide avec son frère, Kankuro. Mais le jour du treizième anniversaire d'Akutso, on lui remit un ordre d'infiltration dans un autre pays. Il dut donc partir. Et c'est au moment du départ qu'il se découvrit être amoureux de la jeune fille.

Il était donc revenu des années plus tard ayant un peu peur d'affronter Temari, ne sachant que dire lorsqu'il apprit ce qui était arrivé. Il se promit de démolir cet homme pour avoir oser faire du mal à sa Temari.

Oui, c'étais une promesse.

**********************

Le sable s'étendait à perte de vu. Les deux jeunes hommes avait marché pendant 3 jour pour finalement arriver. Au loin on pouvoir voir l'entré du village. Et c'est dans un sourire que Naruto fit:

-Enfin arrivé!

- On n'est pas pressés tu sais.

-Arrête donc un peu. Ne vois tu pas les porte du village juste la.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Tu sais. Sa ne veux pas vraiment dire que tu vas la rencontré. Peut-être et tu ne va même pas la croisé du tout.

-Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. Il se peu fort bien que je la vois. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu.

-Tu as la mémoire courte mon très cher. On à une mission tu te rappelle.

-Je sais Naruto mais...

-Et ce n'est pas toi qui ma dit que ce n'étais pas ton genre de te défilé.

-Je ne sais même plus si j'ai le gout de continuer.

-Tu n'as pas le choix car Gaara viens vers nous et il serait mal poli de fuir en sa présence, tu ne crois pas.

Shikamaru regarda devant lui. En effet, le Kazekage c'étais déplacé lui même pour venir accueillir les ninjas de Konoha.

______________________________________________

Pov. Gaara

Enfin les voila. J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais arriver. Ils semblent en grande conversation. Il me tarde de dire à ce beau blond tout ce que je ressens envers lui. Il n'en croira pas ses yeux. Innocent comme il est, il na surement jamais remarquer toute l'attention que je lui portais. Même loin je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à lui. Cette envie irrésistible d'allez le voir dans son village pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser jusqu'a plus soif, je connais car je l'ai ressenti très souvent. C'est comme si mon cœur avait commencé à battre des l'instant ou mon regard c'étais posé sur le mien. C'est comme si grâce a lui, ma vie avait soudainement eu un sens.

Mes pieds avancèrent vers eux et je pu enfin dire que l'action allait enfin pouvoir commencer. En effet, d'abord, il allait s'occuper du problème de sa sœur avec Kankuro et ensuite, son blond passerait à la casserole. Et foi du Kazekage que ce blond serait a lui d'ici la fin de leur séjour.

Fin Pov Gaara

__________________________________________

-Bonjour Gaara

-Bonjour Naruto. Et a toi aussi Shikamaru.

-Bonjour Kazekage.

-Fais donc comme Naruto et appelle-moi Gaara. Au degré ou tu en es.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu comprendras assez vite.

Gaara avais un rictus assez effrayant mais Naruto lui, ne vit rien. Shikamaru, lui, le vit comme une menace. Il commença réellement à regretter d'être venu dans cette vile. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le brun ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué mais il avait soudainement agrippé la manche du blond. Celui-ci paru surpris mais fit comme si il n'avait rien vu. Après tout, il comprenait bien que cela pouvais être pénible si il venait a la rencontre de la fille avec qui il avait perdu ce qu'il avait gardé juste pour elle: une chose qu'on ne peu donner qu'seule fois.

Gaara les avait conduits à son bureau pour leur donner les informations qu'ils voulaient. Les deux arrivants de Konoha prirent place dans les sièges mis à leur disposition, en face du Kazekage.

-Je suppose que vous vous demander le pourquoi de votre présence ici? Et bien, je vais commencer par toi Shikamaru. Tu va réparer ce que tu as brisé et ce, peu importe la façon. Ma sœur déprime et je ne le tolère plus. Le seul fait que tu sois encore en vie réside dans le fait que ma sœur semble beaucoup d'estimer et je ne veux pas la perdre encore plus. De ce fait, il en revient à ta charge de la soigner comme il se doit. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant et je n'accepterai aucune fuite. Me suis-je fait bien comprendre?

Le ton sec de Gaara ne laissait voir aucune plaisanterie. Shikamaru, bien qu'il s'en fût douté, fut surpris. Comme savait-il? Temari allait si mal que sa? Tout était de sa faute? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Ses yeux perdu dans le vague, il ne vit pas le roux s'approcher de lui. Soudain, Gaara le pris pas le col de sa tunique et répéta sa dernière question.

-Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Ou... Oui.

-Bien. Maintenant, va donc la retrouver et tu lui donneras sa. Je ne crois pas qu'elle a eu le temps de le lire. Elle doit être dans sa chambre. Kankuro va t'y conduire. KANKURO.

-Oui, Gaara. Nara, suis moi.

Kankuro était sortir d'on ne sait ou mais il fit un signe a Shikamaru pour qu'il le suive. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que le suivre, le brun se leva de la chaise tout en se disant que Temari devait être vraiment mal en point pour que ses frère agissent ainsi, pris le livre et suivi les trace de Kankuro. Naruto regarda son compagnon jusqu'a ce que la porte se referme. Il était très surpris de l'attitude de son ami le Kazekage. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu dans cet état sauf quand il s'était battu avec lui dans le foret de Konoha.

-A ton tour maintenant.

Le son de sa voit grave faisait froid dans le dos. Naruto le regarda dans les yeux et y vit un drôle de lueur.

-euh... Gaara... Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de fini sa phrase que...

_______________________________________________

Shikamaru suivais Kankuro dans un silence totale lorsque le marionnettiste l'interrompit.

-Ma sœur n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut briser à la légère. Temari déteste que l'on se mêle de ses affaires comme ca mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Et depuis le départ, tu as du te douter de ta venu ici.

-En effet. Mais je dois te dire que blesser Temari n'était pas mon but. Je voulais seulement...

-Seulement quoi?

-Non laisse.

-Non je ne laisserai pas. C'est de ma sœur que l'on parle et je déteste que l'on se moque de moi.

-Je ne me moque de personne. C'est juste que je dois m'expliquer avec elle et non avec toi.

-Si tu veux en parler avec elle, alors pourquoi as-tu écrit tout ca dans ce livre, a la vue de tous. Savais-tu seulement que Temari ne lisait jamais ce genre de livre. Savais-tu aussi qu'elle ne se serait jamais laissé berner pas ce simple message comme celui-ci.

-J'aurais simplement cru qu'elle l'aurais vu. Pour moi ca m'aurais suffit.

-Elle l'a vu, crois moi. C'est elle qui l'a acheté.

-Alors, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas lu?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle l'a acheté.

-Je l'ai fait que pour elle. Comme je l'ai dit à un ami, Ce ne sont pas les mots qui font la différence, mais plutôt les sentiments que l'on veut y faire passer. J'y aie mis tout les mien.

-Moi, je trouve ca pathétique. Pourquoi ne pas venir après avoir vu ton erreur.

-Tout simplement parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction.

-Et la, as-tu peur?

-J'avoue appréhender. Je ne saurais dire avant d'être en face d'elle.

-En effet. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas être à ta place.

-Ca c'est sur.

Ils rirent un petit coup avant d'arriver a une petite porte d'ou sortais des petit bruit bizarre. La chambre de Temari. Shikamaru tremblais un peu mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et puis, pourquoi ce laisser faire par une fille. Kankuro lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir. Le brun resta un peu devant la porte puis, doucement, tourna la poigner et poussa la porte. Ce qui il vit en entrant le fit frémir.

_________________________________________________________________

Gaara s'approcha doucement du blond assit en face de lui. Il se glissa jusqu'a son oreille et souffla d'une voix grave:

-N'aie pas peur, Naruto. Je veux seulement te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

-Tu n'as pas besoin Gaara.

Naruto dégluti difficilement sous le regard de Gaara dont une lueur jamais vu brillait. Bien sur que Naruto étais courageux, mais pas quand on lui lançait un regard comme ca. Soudain, les paroles de Shikamaru lui revint en tète. Peut-être ressent-il la même chose que lui. Dans cet espoir, il fit face au roux et le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant la suite, au cas où il se tromperait.

-j'y tiens.

Sous ses mot, Gaara se rapprocha lentement mais surement du blond, sans aucune hésitation. Naruto ferma les yeux et Gaara prit cela pour une approbation. Lorsqu'il senti les lèvres du roux, Naruto se senti comme si il était sur un petit nuage. Des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps. Il approfondit le baiser tout en sentant la chaleur lui parcourir le bas ventre. De son coté, Gaara n'en menais pas large non plus. Lui qui croyais pouvoir garder tout son contrôle a eu bien des surprise lorsqu'il sentit tout les effets que le blond lui procurait.

Gaara s'assit en califourchon sur Naruto et se rapprocha encore en entourant des ses bras la nuque de son vis a vis. Les mains de Naruto parcouraient le dos de son futur amant. Au bout d'un moment, ils durent se séparé par manque d'aire. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Naruto fini pas lâcher dans un soupire:

-Il y a un bon moment que je rêve de ce moment.

-C'est enfin une rêve devenu réalité.

Gaara chuchota lui aussi. Ayant peur de gâché la magie. Il était assit sur Naruto, les deux mains dans la main, se regardants dans le blanc des yeux.

-Il y a longtemps que je rêve de pouvoir te dire ses mots Gaara. Mon amour pour tout ne fait que grandir chaque jour depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vu.

-Et moi, celui que je te porte me fais trembler de bonheur. A chaque moment ou j'étais seul, mes penser allais vers toi et je me retrouvais a part entière. Tu es celui a qui j'ai donné mon cœur et je ne rêve qu'une seul chose, et c'est que tu me donne le tien.

-Je te l'ai donné bien avant que tu l'ais demandé.

Sur c'est bien jolie parole, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Enfin, jusqu'a ce qu'un importun vienne frapper a la porte.

______________________________________________________________________

Temari c'étais encore enfermer dans ca chambre. Plus personne ne venais essayer de la faire sortir, tous savaient que c'étais peine perdu.

Dans sa solitude, la jeune fille revivait ses meilleurs moments qu'elle avait vécu avec sono amant. Jamais elle n'avait souffert ainsi et c'est pourquoi elle préféra ce rappelé des bons moments. Surtout de sa dernière nuit a ses coté. Aucunement elle n'aurait pensé voir le bonheur d'aussi près. Son regard électrique, sa peau si douce, se long râle qui se perdais dans sa gorge, ses caresses mais surtout, il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Comme elle.

Quelle douleur de se retrouver complètement seule au matin, alors qu'elle croyait que tout avait été dis. Abandonnée et seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle avait voulu le rechercher dans le si grand village de Konoha. Mais c'est après un virage qu'elle vit tout son monde s'écrouler. Elle fit demi tout et repartie chez elle aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Il y a de cela trois mois et 15 jours.

Soudain, elle eut une envie de vomir intenable. Ses maux de cœur qui avait diminué semblaient vouloir recommencer. La jeune femme couru jusqu'au toilette et déversa tout son mal dans la toilette. Une fois fini, elle se brossa les dents et se regarda dans son miroir. Son reflet aussi pale que la mort la fit frémir. Jamais encore elle n'avait paru aussi mal. Elle prit une couverture propre et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Le soleil réchauffait son visage et, à travers la vitre, son ombre qui s'étalait sur le sol était celui d'un ange. Oui un ange, ce fut la penser que Shikamaru eu en entrant.

________________________________________________________________________

Voila...J'espère que j'aurai quelques reviews!!!

J'ai hésité et j'hésite encore à faire un lemon...M'enfin dites moi ce que vous en penser et votre idée la dessus.

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre paraitra mais ce sera le plus tôt possible


	4. Chapter 4:Réconcilliation et disputes

**Bonjour a tous!**

**Je suis heureuse de vous faire parvenir ce chapitre...en espérant qu'il vous plaira...**

**Si vous êtes homophobe, bah ce n'est pas la bonne fic pour vous.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Akutso.**

**Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Et Bonne lecture...**

**________________________________________________**

**Il venait d'entré dans la chambre et sa vision fut tel qu'il cru un instant voir un ange adossé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'osait plus bouger, ni même respiré. A ce moment, il se rappela pour quelle raison il était tombé amoureux de la blonde. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu partagé sa vie avec une autre femme que celle-ci. Son regard si pétillant et son sourire éclatant. Leur dispute incessante mais qui lui rappelle chaque fois qu'elle est la, a ses coté. Son envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui hurler qu'il l'aime plus que tout. Tout ce temps perdu à cause de cette excentricité. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé en arriver la. Au bord de ce précipice, a ce demandé s'il devra sauter lui même ou se laisser tenter a cette ascension à deux. Elle lui avait dit un jour qu'il regretterait de l'avoir connu. Pourquoi l'avait-elle dit? Il ne s'en souciait guère car il savait à cet instant précis qu'elle avait tors. Jamais il ne pouvait regretter de s'être plier en quatre pour cette jeune femme qui, pour lui di moins, étais la plus douce et la plus forte de toute.**

**Il sorti de ses penser en entendant la voix de sa belle. Cependant, elle ne s'adressait pas à lui. Ou du moins, pas directement. En fait, la jeune femme ne lavais même pas encore remarquer. Elle parlait pour elle même, comme une sorte de poème qui lui sortait droit du cœur.**

**-Je meurs quand tu n'es pas la**

**Mais veux tu seulement me dire pourquoi**

**J'ai tant attendu ta venue**

**Que je ne suis même pas aperçu**

**Que tu te moquais de moi**

**Que tu t'en irais ce matin la**

**Ou je t'avais tout donné**

**Dans l'espoir d'être celle qui te ferais rêver**

**J'ai du mal a respiré**

**J'ai du mal à aimer**

**Mais pourquoi quand j'ouvre mon cœur**

**Que celui-ci est interdit de bonheur**

**Pourquoi quand j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie**

**Quand nos corps ce sont uni**

**Il s'est enfuis hors de ma vu**

**Pourquoi ta fais sa sh...**

**-Je n'ai rien fais.**

**Soudain, la voix bisa le charme et elle se releva d'un bond. Le regard plein de colère poser sur celui qui avait osé l'interrompre de changea en surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu Shikamaru. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais le son resta prit dans la gorge. Elle savait qu'il avait tout entendu et elle en fut honteuse. Se dévoiler ainsi, déjà qu'elle se montrait faible, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa en plus. Son regard se brouilla de larmes sans quelle le veuille. L'amour lui faisait faire des choses vraiment stupides.**

**Shikamaru savais qu'il avait mal agis de la sorte mais il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre la suite et s'étais sorti tout seul. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse ressentir tout sa. D'abord, il connaissait son méfait mais ne savais quoi faire pour réussir a ce faire pardonner de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Qu'il voudrait qu'elle oublier tout sa. Qu'il voudrait lui sortir tout ces mots réconfortant et s'excuser pour sa bêtise. **

**Comme le silence persistais, se fut Shikamaru qui le brisa.**

**-Temari, je ne savais pas que cette situation te mettrait dans un tel état.**

**-Soudain, le visage de la jeune fille vira rouge.**

**-Tu ne sais pas dans quelle étais je suis, NARA. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai du enduré.**

**-Mais si tu me le dis pas, c'est sur que je ne le saurais pas. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour que tu te mettes ainsi dans cet état.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Surtout pas a toi.**

**-Tu ne veux pas en parler à moi mais tu n'en parleras pas non plus à personne. Et ca me concerne plus que quelqu'un d'autre.**

**-Oui, ca tu l'as dit.**

**-Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire? Veux-tu bien me l'expliquer. J'en ai assez de me demander ce que j'ai fais et de ne pas dormir de la nuit en passant a ce qui c'est passer cette journée la. Je n'ai pas fais ce chemin pour en arriver la.**

**-Alors désoler. De toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de venir.**

**-Non, en effet. Mais je n'ais pas pris l'initiative moi non plus.**

**-Comment ca?**

**-C'est ton frère, le Kazekage qui ma expressivement demander de me déplacer jusqu'ici.**

**-Et pourquoi donc?**

**-Mais pour toi bien sûr. Il s'inquiétais pour toi alors il m'a demandé de venir, ce que j'ai fait en considérant que si tu es comme son c'est de ma faute.**

**-Mais je vais très bien.**

**-Bien, dans ce cas je vais m'en aller. On va dire que tout cela a été réglé. **

**Il se retourna et fit semblant de partir mais au moment ou il mit sa main sur la poigné de la porte, Temari le retint.**

**Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait mais il y avait en dedans d'elle un sentiment, une intuition que si elle le laissait partir, elle ne serait plus capable de lui dire. Seulement, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, la peur arriva en force. Comment allait-elle lui dire? Comment allait-il le prendre? Cette question formait en elle une énorme boule dans son estomac**

**Shikamaru ne disait mot mais dardait sur elle un regard interrogateur. Il voyait bien dans son regard qu'elle avait peur. Mais peur de quoi? De tout lui dire. De sa réaction. Pourquoi? Enfin, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre alors pourquoi ne pas se lancer.**

**Soudain, sur les joues de sa belle se mirent à couler des perles salées. Son cœur se déchira alors. Était-ce à cause de lui qu'elle pleurait ainsi. Sans attendre d'avantage, il la prit dans ses bras ou elle déversa toute sa peine. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme perdue en pleine mer. **

**-S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas. Je souffre tellement de ton absence.**

**Cette phrase, qui était sorti toute seule. Mis Shikamaru dans un état de surprise. De son absence. A ce qu'il sache, c'étais elle qui étais partie du jour au lendemain. Elle n'avait laissé aucune note. Il n'avait pas compris sa soudaine disparition mais n'avait pas non plus cherché à le savoir. **

**-Si tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille, explique moi au moins ce que j'ai fait pour que tu partes. Ton absence me fait souffrir autant que toi.**

**-Comment peut tu dire sa. Tu n'a aucun ressentiment.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire sa?**

**-Tu te rappelle de la nuit que nous avons partagée?**

**-Bien évidemment. Comment l'aurais-je oublié.**

**-Le matin, comme je me suis levé, j'ai trouvé le lit vide. Tu as fuis comme un voleur une fois ton trésor volé. Mais tu as fais plus que sa shika. Tu as fais beaucoup plus.**

**En disant ces mots, elle serra encore plus le gilet de Shikamaru et elle pleurait de plus belle. **

**-Je suis désoler si tu as cru que je m'étais enfuis mais en fait, Choji m'avait demandé de l'aider pour conquérir une jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré par hasard. Mais quand je suis revenu, on m'a dit que tu avais quitté l'hôtel très tôt le matin. Je t'ai bien cherché partout mais je ne t'ai plus revu.**

**-Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer.**

**Cette fois, elle s'écarta brusquement de lui et pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur.**

**-Je t'ai vue avec cette fille. La petite rousse qui était suspendu a ton bras. Bien sur, je savais qu'il ne me fallait pas faire de conclusion hâtive alors je me suis approcher pour entendre ce que vous disiez.**

*****Flash Back*****

**Temari venais de se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil qui caressais son visage. Elle tendit son bras pour s'approcher de la chaleur de son amant mais ne toucha que de l'air. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'elle était seule dans son lit. Abordant l'idée qu'il ait put avoir d'autre occupation que dormir bien que cela la surprenne beaucoup, fainéant comme il est.**

**Donc, elle sortit des draps pour aller prendre une bonne douche, s'habilla et se coiffa avant de partir à sa recherche. Enfin dehors, elle le trouva rapidement. Il était au coin de la rue et il ne sembla pas l'avoir aperçu. Alors qu'elle allait crier son nom, une jeune rousse sorti de la boutique d'en face et se pendit au bras de son amour. Elle s'approcha d'eux sans faire de bruit pour l'espionner.**

**-Ah Shikamaru, que ca fait du bien d'être enfin avec toi.**

**Temari haussa des sourcils. Mais que racontait-elle.**

**-La nuit que nous avons passé ensemble étais tellement... Magique. **

**-En effet.**

**-Quoi? Elle n'avait qu'une parmi d'autre. Il c'étais bien rouler d'elle.**

**-Dis. Tu à l'aire bien pensif. Il y en a une autre que moi.**

**-Mais non je t'assure. Ne t'en fais pas.**

**En plus de c'être jouer d'elle, il n'était qu'un salaud profiteur. Elle aurait bien aimé sortir de sa cachette et cracher son venin, mais elle avait trop de fierté pour le faire. La seule solution qui lui restait était la fuite. Et dire qu'elle avait fais tout ce chemin juste pour lui, elle l'arrivait pas a crois qu'elle c'étais si bêtement fais avoir.**

**Et c'est ainsi que les habitants de Konoha virent une jeune femme courant dans les rues, des larmes pleins les yeux.**

*****Fin Flash Back*****

**Shikamaru étais sidéré. Elle avait vu sa. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Un sourire qu'elle remarqua de suite.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire.**

**-il n'y a que des femmes pour avoir des idées tordues. Mais en même temps, je crois que j'aurais agis de la même manière. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.**

**-Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

**-Cette rousse, Raiya, est ma cousine et elle passait par chez nous pour nous annoncer son mariage. Seulement, une nuit, elle est venue me voir pour que je l'aide à faire ses vœux. On a bien rigolé. C'est bien avec elle que je peux autant m'évader. Et quand elle m'a demandé s'il n'y en avait pas une autre, elle parlait de sa robe de mariage ou je l'ai aidé à choisir. Tu n'as pas remarque la boutique.**

**-Disons que sur le moment, je n'ai pas fait trop attention.**

**-Et tu crois être un ninja.**

**-De quel droit oses-tu. T'es tu seulement imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir moi face a ca. Bien sur que j'aurais pu de demander mais tu vois, je suis trop fière pour sa.**

**-Ca te tuera un jour.**

**-C'est toi qui va mourir si tu ne fais pas attention a tes parole.**

**Shikamaru lâcha un petit rire avant de s'avancer vers la blonde.**

**-Non ne m'approche pas. Je te déteste. Va-t-en.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout a l'heure.**

**-Mais maintenant je veux que tu t'en ailles.**

**-Galère. Temari, tu pourrais savoir ce que tu veux.**

**-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.**

**-Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je reste ici.**

**Les yeux de Temari s'élargir. Elle ne comprenait pas tout a fais son raisonnement.**

**-Oui je sais que tu veux que je reste parce que au font de toi même, ton cœur hurle mon retour. Je sais, d'après ce qu'on ma dit' que tu espère cette conversation depuis que tu es partie et tu t'en veux pour ne pas être resté auprès de moi**

**Ca aurait pu être plus simple si tu n'étais pas partie. Mais maintenant que je suis la, tu sais que c'est ta chance, peut-être même la dernière pour tout me dire. Je te connais par cœur.**

**La blonde ne dit mot. Dans le font, il avait raison et, dans un mince sourire et lui dit:**

**-Je sais. Puisque tu me connais si bien, dis-moi donc ce que je vais faire maintenant.**

**-Mais tu vas venir t'excuser et, ensuite, m'embrasser. Ensuite, tu me diras ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur, ce que tu garde en dedans de toi.**

**Elle s'approcha de lui avec un regard ravageur mais rouge a cause de ses larmes et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Shikamaru sans pour autant les toucher. Elle souffla ses mots comme dans un murmure:**

**-M'excuser, jamais mais t'embrasser... Sa peut se faire. Quant à te dire ce que je ressens... On verra bien, si tu es gentil.**

**Ils se sourirent et Temari apposa doucement ses lèvres pour un baiser bien chaste qui ce changea rapidement en passionner. Il brula quelques étapes pour devenir fougueux. Leurs mains touchais chaque parcelles du corps de l'autre, comme pour s'assuré que tout cela n'est pas un rêves. **

**Les vêtements s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la chambre et leur respiration devint plus rapide. Aussi passionner que la première fois, ils firent l'amour comme si c'étais leur dernière fois. Temari étais trop bien pour gâcher se bonheur mais sachant qu'elle ne devait pas trop tarder, il se fit une résolution. Oui, promis, elle le lui dira demain.**

**Le soleil se couchait lentement et nos deux endormis se serraient l'un contre l'autre, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. C'est comme sa que les trouva Kankuro avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre.**

********************************

**Le soleil allait se coucher sur le village de Suna et presque tout le monde étais rentré dans les maisons. Seul deux personne se promenaient encore dans les rues du village. Ces deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient pas. Ils n'y avaient rien à dire. Ils se comprenaient dans leurs silence étais c'étais dans les seul temps ou le jeune blond étais en paix avec lui même.**

**-C'est si paisible et si calme.**

**-En effet, c'est souvent comme sa.**

**-Tu es chanceux. Ce n'est pas comme sa a Konoha. Toujours bruyant, jour comme nuit.**

**-D'ou tu retiens dis-moi?**

**-Hé, je ne suis pas si bruyant que sa. Disons que j'ai beaucoup d'énergie.**

**-Je ne dis pas le contraire.**

**-On contraste beaucoup tu sais.**

**-Ne dis-t-on pas que les contraires s'attirent.**

**-C'est pas faux.**

**Il eut un temps de silence ou Gaara en profita pour prendre discrètement la main de son petit ami. Après un sourire, le blond la serra. Mais après un temps, son amant ne tint plus et rompit le silence.**

**-Dis Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?**

**-De quoi veux-tu parler?**

**-Quand tu seras devenu Hokage, on ne pourra pas se voir autant qu'on le voudrait. **

**-En effet, je n'avais pas pensé a sa. **

**Un autre silence que Gaara rompit.**

**-Je crois que c'étais une erreur finalement.**

**-De quoi?**

**-De me déclaré auprès de toi. Cela ne va que nous faire souffrir encore plus.**

**-QUOI! Tu regrettes de m'avoir dis ce que tu ressens pour moi.**

**Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.**

**-Mais tu l'as pensé et sa me blesse. Je pensais qu'on allait plutôt penser à une solution.**

**-Mais que veux-tu faire. Tu seras dans ton village et moi dans le mien. Je n'ai pas pris soin de considéré nos position. Nous ne sommes pas nés sur le même rivage...**

**-Mais nous regardons les mêmes étoiles.**

**Gaara le regarda, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase. Naruto poursuivi.**

**-Nous regardons les même étoiles alors le reste ne conte pas. Le fait que nous ne venons pas du même village ne devrait pas nuire à notre amour. Je sens bien qu'en toi, tu as toujours peur de souffrir de ce sentiment qui t'as fais défaut durant ton enfance mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'oublier.**

**Gaara reconsidéra son vis-à-vis un instant mais fini par dire:**

**-Mais ca ne règle pas le problème.**

**-Tu dis donc que notre amour n'a pas d'avenir. Que c'est voué à l'échec. Tu n'y as jamais cru. Et moi qui croyais tes belles paroles.**

**-Mais voit la vérité en face Naruto, a quoi sa sert d'entretenir une relation si ce n'est que pour se parler qu'en lettre et de ne se voir qu'en de rare occasion. **

**-Si c'est ce que tu pense alors, il ne sert à rien que je m'attarde ici. Je partirai demain a l'aube, avec ou sans Shikamaru. **

**-Non Naruto. **

**-Non quoi. Tu l'as dis toi même. Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais plus que ca. Mais je me suis trompé. Au fond, c'étais juste un mensonge. Tout sa n'étais qu'un rêves éphémère qui n'a su duré qu'une demi journée. Mais sache que cette demi-journée fut la plus merveilleuse de toute, car j'étais avec toi. Ca me désole que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime.**

**Tout a coup, Naruto reçu une gifle. **

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. S'il y a bien une personne dans ce monde que j'aime le plus au monde c'est bien toi. Naruto tu es la personne qui a changé ma vie et je t'en suis redevable. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrai te faire souffrir. C'est pour ca que je te parle de ca.**

**-Dans ce cas, c'est trop tard. Tu aurais du y penser avant.**

**Naruto parti en courant, les larmes aux yeux, se réfugier dans l'hôtel ou il était loger. Gaara place sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur et le serra. Il l'avait blessé et il e senti comme le pire des idiot. Il avait gaffé et il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen pour tout arrangé et foi de Kazekage, il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir fais sien au moins une fois.**

*******************************

**Tapis dans l'Ombre dans une chaumière mal éclairé, il observa l'écran. Il avait tout vu et rien manqué de la conversation. Mais il avait un plan. Oui un plan infaillible. Il avait tout un dossier concernant son amant et il ne le restera pas bien longtemps. Bientôt, Temari sera à lui. Quant a ce cher Shikamaru, il lui réservais tout une série de torture imaginer que pour lui pour avoir osé toucher et faire pleuré celle qu'il considérais comme son âme-sœur.**

**____________________________________________**

**Que dois dire Temari à Shikamaru?**

**Est-ce que Gaara et Naruto vont se réconcilier?**

**Vont-ils trouver une solution?**

**Qu'a prévu de faire Akutso? **

**Il y aura-t-il un lemon dans le prochain chapitre?**

**Si oui, entre qui?**

**Tout sa dans le prochaine épisode...Euh...Chapitre :P**

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère une petite reviews...Sa fait toujours plaisir.**


	5. Chapter 5:je t'aime, je suis

**Bonjour a tous**

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, c'est très apprécier.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais que je me répète mais bon, je crois que c'est utile de le répéter.

Si homophobes vous êtes, passer votre chemin.

Aussi, c'est mon tout premier lemon alors je vous prierais d'être indulgents pour ce fait.

Ce chapitre est très long, le plus long que mes autre chapitre et il en aurait été plus si je ne m'étais pas arrêter : P.

Bon, je vous laisse sur les fait que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf un.

Bonne lecture.

**_____________________________________________________**

Le matin se levais sur le village de Suna. La nuit avait été porteuse d'amour pour plusieurs personnes. En particulier notre ninja blond et le Kazekage qui essayèrent tant bien que mal de se défaire des couvertures. Sans succès. Naruto tira un peu trop fort sur son coté que Gaara tomba en bas du lit.

-Gaara, est-ce que ca va?

-J'ai connu Pire.

Naruto rigola et alla se placer derrière son compagnon. Il fit glisser sa main doucement sur le flanc de celui-ci qui rougit. Malgré leurs ébats de leur nuit passée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir face au assaut du blond. Naruto aimait bien taquiner Gaara lui embrassait langoureusement la nuque, ne manquant pas d'y faire un suçon. Puis , les caresses ce firent plus intense.

-Tu n'es jamais tarissable.

-Quoi, tu n'en veux déjà plus.

-Ce n'est pas ca mais...

-Alors laisse toi faire.

C'est ordre étais clair et Gaara se tu. D'un coté car il le voulait et d'un autre, parce que le blond avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes donc il lui était impossible de parler.

Naruto coucha Gaara sur le lit et se positionna par dessus. Son regard se fit provocateur et le roux en frissonna de désir. Il voulu s'approcher mais Naruto se défila.

-Tut tut. Laisse toi faire. C'est moi qui dirige cette fois si. C'est à ton tour d'être en dessous.

Son petit sourire ne le rassurais pas du tout mais lorsqu'il reprit ses caresse, il ne put empêcher ses râles de plaisir quitter sa gorge. Il ne savait pas Naruto si entreprenant. Ce fut une agréable surprise.

Naruto parsemais maintenant le corps de son amant se baiser papillon. Il s'arrêta au nombril ou il fit pénétré sa langue et suivie une ligne imaginaire en direction de son membre, tout en caressant ses cuisses. Il les écarta et se redressa pour regarder son amant, ce qu'il na pas pu faire la veille, trop occuper à se faire pardonner.

*** Flash Back***

Naruto avait couru jusqu'a l'hôtel ou il logeait. Peu de temps, il fut rejoint par Gaara mais il ne voulait pas le laisser entré. Finalement, après un moment qui fut très calme, le roux fini par apparaitre pas la fenêtre et du se résigner à le laisser entré. Après tout, il n'allait pas se disputer avec lui alors qu'ils se sont à peine découvert non?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

-Je suis venu pour te parler.

-Il n'y a plus rien à dire alors va-t-en.

-Je ne m'en irais pas tant que tout ca n'a pas été mis au clair.

-Mais que veux tu qu'on fasse. Tout a été dit et quoi qu'on fasse on ne pourrait rien y changer.

-C'est toi même qui dit que la situation n'est jamais gagné d'avance. Donne-nous une chance. Qui sait ce qui va arriver.

-Moi je sais. Encore plus de souffrance.

-Naruto. Je ne peux pas te garantir le bonheur éternel. Mais je que je peux t'offrir c'est tout ce que je possède. Tout, même mon cœur. Je t'en pris, n'abandonne pas avant même d'avoir commencé.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas quoi penser.

-Alors arête. De tout façon sa ne colle pas avec toi de tout façon.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Sa m'Arrive plus souvent que tu ne le pense.

-Veux-tu nous donner une chance alors?

-Je ne sais pas.

-S'il te plait.

Devant le regard que lui faisait le roux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir affaire à un visage comme celui-là avec son partenaire. Il était très surprenant de voir qu'il avant beaucoup changer. Comme lui d'ailleurs. Il faisait beaucoup moins l'idiot et étais plus sérieux. Tout le monde le lui faisait remarquer. Ca lui faisait le plus grand bien car on disait aussi qu'il ressemblait encore plus a son père que qu'il avait plus de chance qu'il devienne Hokage.

-Comment dire non.

Naruto s'approcha du regard triomphant de son amant et l'embrassa. Une baiser bien innocent au début qui ce changea pourtant a un baiser ardent de désir. Ils se défirent rapidement des vêtements de trop et se laissèrent aller dans les méandres du plaisir qu'est l'amour. Ils passèrent la plus merveilleuse nuit de leur vie.

***Fin Du Flash Back***

Les yeux du blond dévoraient sur place le corps du rouquin. Celui-ci rougit fortement, ce qui fit rire le blond. Ses mains glissèrent vers l'intérieur des cuise tout en ce penchant vers lavant pour aller donner un petit coup de langue sur l'objet de ses désir. Sur le coup, Gaara se cambra tout en gémissant légèrement. Content de sa réaction, il recommença a plusieurs reprise jusqu'a le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Gaara flottait sur un nuage. Sentir la langue de son amant sur lui, savoir son membre dans sa bouche lui donnais de délicieux frissons. Il mit sa main derrière sur la tête de Naruto pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas arrêter, ce qu'il ne contait pas faire. Enfin, pour l'instant.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto lui présenta deux doigts qu'il prit immédiatement en bouche, comprenant ce qui allait ce passé. Une fois assez humidifié, le blond en fit glisser un dans l'intimité du roux. Faisait des mouvements de va et viens, il en entra un autre. Une fois qu'il sentir Gaara bien préparé, il retira ses doigts au contentement de Gaara qui en voulais plus et avait hâte de le sentir en lui.

Presque immédiatement, Gaara se saisit lui même de la verge de son compagnon et la fit entrer en lui. Que de sensation lui parcourait tous les centimètres de son corps. Il fit comprendre à Naruto de bouger en lui, ce qu'il fit de suite. Leurs respirations se firent plus rapides et bientôt, les gémissements emplirent la pièce.

Bien que Gaara ait aimé le prendre, il préférait néanmoins que Naruto le fasse. Il se sentait tellement... Remplit. C'étais comme si il avait enfin trouvé le morceau manquant dans sa vie. La dernière pièce du puzzle qui venait enfin de mettre en place. Ses yeux ne laissait jamais le regard bleu azure de Naruto et vice versa. Les déhanchements de Naruto se firent plus rapides et Gaara y accordait les siens.

Les coups de reins donnés par Naruto atteignirent un point qui fit crier Gaara. Ayant trouvé, Naruto en profita pour y aller toujours plus loin et toujours plus fort, faisait crier encore plus le rouquin.

Oubliant tout autour d'eux, ne faisait plus qu'un, ils jouirent ensemble sans se cacher. Même si les autres les entendaient. Et puis même, ils avaient que tout le monde sache désormais qu'il n'était plus seul que qu'il avait droit a se genre de bonheur. Que c'étais pas parce qu'il était Kazekage qu'il devait le cache. Sa préférence envers les autres serait peut-être un autre tabou aux membres du conseil mais il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait simplement vivre son bonheur au bras de celui qui le lui donnerait, à savoir Naruto.

Il savait qu'il n'y aurait que lui pour lui donner ce qu'il n'avait jamais et étais petit et il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Naruto s'écroula dans ses bras, sans pour autant y mettre tout son poids. Gaara l'enveloppa de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi, Gaara.

-Hn?

-C'est qu'avec toi je peu être moi même.

-Moi de même.

-Je t'aime Gaara. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si il le fallait.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto.

Dans un sourire, Naruto se retira et vint se caler un peu mieux dans les bras de son amour. Seulement un peu mélancolique. Gaara n'avais pas compris le sens de sa phrase.

_________________________________

Pas très loin de l'hôtel ou nos deux tourtereaux ce montrais leur amour, deux étais encore en train de dormir. Enfin, une des deux personne oui en tout cas. En fait, Shikamaru étais réveiller. Surprenant. C'est qu'il avait repensé a tout ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver jusque la. C'était trop facile et il sentait que quelque chose clochait. C'est vrai quoi1 Temari ne lui avait pas sauté dessus et lui avait pardonné trop rapidement. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament et il doutait un peu. Il avait passé une bonne nuit tout comme sa campagne mais il y avait un petit quelque chose de pas net. Il avait beau ce creuser les méninges mais il ne trouvait rien. Bah, il n'avait pas vraiment quelque choses a cherche non plus. Il se faisait de mouron pour rien.

Il cessa donc de penser et regarda vers la fenêtre ouvert pour y regarder les nuages. Ce qu'il ne fut pas très longtemps car il senti Temari bouger une peu. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Shikamaru. Une lueur passa et elle le frappa de toutes ses forces avec ses poings. Il essayait de se défendre en la retenant par les poignets mais elle se débattait trop.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je te frappe parce que tu le mérite.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je le mérite.

-Tu n'es pas venu de suite t'expliquer pour ce que tu as fait.

-Mais je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais fait.

-Bah, tu aurais du le faire.

-Galère.

Ils stoppèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient un sacré numéro. Mais Temari devint soudain sérieuse et le brun s'inquiéta de se prompt changement.

-Shikamaru, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et c'est très important.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Je sais que c'est un peu subit mais je suis allé voir le médecin et il...

-Quoi, tu es malade?

-Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as.

-Très bien, je suis...

-Temari, il faut que tu...

Au moment ou elle allait tout lui dire, Baki étais entré dans la chambre de la jeune fille, pensant la voire endormi. Il n'était pas au courant de ce qui c'étais passé sinon il n'aurait pas été la voir. Mais puisqu'il y avait une urgence, il passa outre le fait qu'elle étais nue dans les bras d'un homme et lui dit:

-Temari, un de vos élève est a l'hôpital en se moment. Durant la nuit, il a été attaqué et depuis, il est dans un état critique.

-Et je peux savoir le pourquoi on vient me le dire si tôt. Vous auriez pu attendre que je sois sortit de ma chambre.

Le ton cassant de la jeune fille étais sans détour. Elle était en colère. Seulement, il doit le lui dire.

-Il n'a de cesse de te réclamé. Il dit qu'il a quelque chose d'une haute importance et il ne veut pas nous le dire. Il dit qu'il ne doit le dire qu'a vous. Un message qu'il doit livrer. On ne sait pas combien de temps il lui reste à vivre alors nous avons préféré vous en avertir maintenant. Au cas où plus tard, il serait trop tard.

-Très bien, j'arrive. Shikamaru, va acheter de quoi déjeuner et reviens ici. Nous déjeunerons au lit et je te le dirais pas la suite. Sache que c'est très important.

-Bien.

Temari embrassa son amant et se leva pour s'habiller. Baki, entre temps, étais parti attendre la jeune femme a l'extérieur de la chambre. Une fois terminé, il jeta un dernier regard à l'homme qu'elle aimait, et suivit son sensei.

________________________________________________

Temari avait la mine sombre. Son élève étais mort avant même qu'elle n'ai pu arriver. Mais il avait dit avant de mourir que Temari étais en danger. Étant dans le monde des ninjas, il était facile de comprendre qu'elle ait des ennemis mais elle ne comprenait pas qui lui en voudrait. Mais bon, en ce moment, tout ce qu'elle avait envie, c'étais d'en parler avec son amour.

Elle arriva finalement devant la porte de sa chambre et inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer. Elle le vit assis sur le lit avec un plateau de nourriture devant lui. Il lui souriait tendrement avant de dire.

-Je meurs de faim mais je t'ai attendu.

-Tu étais mieux.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Tu devrais.

Ils rigolèrent un peu tout en mangeant. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé à l'hôpital et il en fut désoler. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qui pourraient en vouloir à cette femme. Il la taquinait en lui disant que c'étais peut-être une femme jalouse de sa beauté et du faite qu'elle n'était pas aussi galère que toute les autres. Mais une fois fini, elle ne pouvait plus reculé.

-Qu'avais-tu a me dire de si important pour que sa te distraie ainsi.

-Mais avant je veux que tu saches que ce n'étais pas voulu.

-Très bien.

-Je suis...en... Enceinte.

Shikamaru ouvrit grand les yeux. Quoi, non ce n'est pas vrai. Sa ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois avant de se quitté. Sa ne pouvais pas arriver. Il n'était pas près.

-Tu... Tu es... Enceinte.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas avorter.

-Il était hors de question que je tue mon bébé.

-C'est même pas encore un bébé les premier mois. Ce n'est qu'un embryon. Ce n'est même pas vivant.

-Et alors, ce futur être a le droit de vivre autant que toi et moi.

-Et tu vas t'empêtrer d'un bébé. Tu ne seras plus libre désormais.

-Hé oh! Je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul.

-Ne conte pas sur moi pour t'aider. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu cet enfant.

-Et tu crois que je l'ai voulu.

-Bien sur puisque tu l'as gardé.

Une gifle atterrie sur la joue de Shikamaru.

-Comme peux-tu dire une chose pareille. C'est tout ce que ca te fait. Tu vas être père Shikamaru. Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités.

-Non. Et pour preuve, je repartirai a Konoha de se pas. Pas la peine de me faire revenir, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec une femme comme toi. Tu ne sais pas dans quel bateau tu t'embarque mais tu ne me feras pas couler avec toi.

-Quoi non. Reste je t'en pris.

- Débarrasse-toi du bébé et je resterai avec toi.

Les larmes inondèrent les joues de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il lui dire sa alors qu'il lui avait juré qu'il resterait avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. Alors il lui avait menti et il c'étais encore servi d'elle. Son regard se fit plus dur. La colère empli son cœur et elle le regarda durement. Elle répondit sur un ton aussi froid qu'il en donnerait des frissons au Glaciers:

Et bien pars si c'est ce que tu souhaite. Je ne tuerais pas un bébé pour ta lâcheté. Je mettrai au monde cet enfant et tu t'en mordras les doigts lorsque tu te rendras conte de ton erreur.

-Tsss. C'est ce qu'on verra.

Sur ce, Shikamaru prit ses affaire et parti sur le champ, laissa la jeune femme choir sur le sol. Non pas de tristesse. Fini de pleuré pour un mec qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Non c'étais plutôt parce qu'elle n'avait pas accusé le coup bas qu'il lui avait fait. Non jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait et nourrissait désormais une haine féroce envers le Nara.

___________________________________________________Il était suspendu dans les aires par ses poignet dont les chaines qui les retenaient lui déchirait la peau les faisait saigner. Ses pieds ne touchais pas par terre mais étais attaché quand même. Il avait été aussi dépouillé de ses vêtements pour une plus grande humiliation. Il faisait froid dans la pièce et il en sentait très bien la morsure sur sa peau.

Devant lui se tenais un écran de télévision (on va dire qu'il y en a) a présent éteinte et un homme qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, on n'aime pas les enfants, Shikamaru?

-Qui êtes vous?

-Moi6 Je suis quelqu'un de bien gentil. Enfin, avec ceux qui le sont. Et toi, tu ne la pas vraiment été si on voit ce qui étais sur le vidéo. Je n'en reviens pas. Partir alors que la femme que l'ont dit aimer est enceinte.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas las force. Il pleurait. Oui, les larmes se cessaient de couler de ses yeux. Pourquoi? Il n'avait rien fait. Tout ca n'était qu'illusion. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Alors, on a perdu sa langue?

-Qu'avez vous fait?

-Moi, rien. Je n'ai rien fait. Mais toi...

-Ce n'était pas moi. Je,...

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus drôle la dedans, c'est que elle, elle le croit.

Shikamaru pleura de plus belle. Il se rappelait qu'il était sortit pour aller chercher des croissant. Il était entré dans un petit restaurant et un vieillard lui avait demandé de gouter un gâteau. Comme plusieurs personne autour de lui en mangeais, il cru bon en gouter un. Mais à peine l'avait-il mis dans sa bouche qui s'étais sentit tombé et puis, tout vint noir.

Il c'étais réveiller dans cette pièce. Il avait mis du temps pour se reprendre mais lorsque la télévision s'alluma, se fut pour se voir dedans. Il ne comprenait pas très bien alors il attendit la suite. Il eut un choc d'entendre Temari dire qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il était le père. Il se sentit tellement heureux. Mais il fit vite couper dans son bonheur lorsqu'il comprit la situation. Il fit tout en son pouvoir pour se libéré mais rien à faire.

-Tu t'en fais peut-être pour la belle Temari. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a au moins un homme qui l'aime à sa juste valeur et qui va l'aider à t'oublier.

-Tu crois qu'elle va vous accepter comme ca.

-Je vois que tu ne connais rien de moi. Je trouve que sa servirais a rien que je te le dise. Donc, pense ce que tu voudras, tout ce que je sais c'est que maintenant, Temari est à moi et je pourrais enfin vivre d'amour avec mon ange.

-Vous croyiez que je vais vous laisser faire!

-Tu n'en auras pas le choix. Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne sauras même plus qui tu es.

Sur ce, il s'approcha de lui et sorti une seringue. Il lui planta l'aiguille pan le cou avec un sourire satisfait.

-Ce que je t'ai injecté est un produit de ma création. Elle te gardera bien réveiller pendant que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi. Regard ce que j'ai.

Il brandit devant ses yeux un fouet a deux longue tige de cuire. A l'intérieur il y avait des cordes de métal, comme la tige d'une rose, ou les fines épines sortais assez pour s'agripper à la peau et causer beaucoup de dommage.

-Ce qui est bien avec cet arme, c'est que peut importe les soins apporter, la cicatrice resterons a vie.

Shikamaru commença à paniquer. Il était un ninja mais aussi, un homme. Il ne voulait pas subir une telle torture. Garder des marques a vie, non merci. Mais plus il essayait de se libéré, plus sont tortionnaire, qui étais maintenant derrière lui, riait.

Il ne put retenir son cri de douleur lorsque le premier coup de fouet s'enroula autour de ses reins et son ventre. Mais il hurla en s'en casser la voix quand l'autre tira un bon coup pour détaché de fouet de sa peau.

-Ton cauchemar vient à peine de commencer.

______________________________________________________________________

Voila, j'espère que ca vous aura plus quand même.

Si vous me laisser pleins de reviews, la suite viendra plus vite *V*

Je vais essayer de les publier tout les vendredis sinon...

Merci d'avoir lu...


	6. Chapter 6:Les larmes du coeur

Bonjour a tous...

Je suis navré ca a pris tant de temps à poster ce chapitre...

Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Encore désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes, si fautes il y a.

Bonne lecture...

___________________________________________________________

Du sang, du sang coulait doucement sur sa peau. Les meurtrissures le faisaient énormément souffrir. Combien de fois l'avait-il frappé avec le fouet? Il a cessé de conté, mais la douleur persistait et il devait ce mordre la lèvre du bas pour s'empêcher de crier. Il était toujours suspendu et tout son tronc, ses flancs et sa poitrine étais recouvertes de blessures encore sanglantes.

Son bourreau étais partit il se savait pour combien de temps ni ce qu'il allait faire, mais il s'en souciait fort peu. Il n'avait que hâte que la douleur disparaisse. Mais quel ninja faisait-il? Un ninja ne devait jamais montré leur émotion face à leur adversaire mais il n'avait fait que le contraire durant la séance de torture. Et Dire seul sait ce qu'il lui réservait encore.

Après un très long moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Son tortionnaire était tout souriant. Qu'avait-il a lui sourire comme sa? Soudain, une pièce du mur se détache pour aller se placer derrière Shikamaru. Le rectangle pivota soudain et Shikamaru suivit le mouvement. En moins de quelque seconde, il était toujours suspendu au plafond mais a l'horizontale. Les chaines étaient désormais sur chaque mur de la pièce, de gauche à droite.

Il le sentait approcher de lui lentement. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Son cœur battait plus vite à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour s'approcher de lui. Une fois a ses coté, il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui souffler:

-Tu ne sais pas a quel point tu va souffrir. Je sais que tu es un ninja de Konoha et que tu en as connu d'autre. Mais j'ai pour toi une technique bien spéciale que j'ai mis au point dernièrement. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Il regarda Shikamaru droit dans les yeux pendant que celui-ci le défia d'un regard noir. Celui-ci ricana encore plus.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle a put trouver a un homme comme toi. Tu l'as fait souffrir pour ensuite revenir pour mieux la détruire. Un homme comme toi n'a pas sa place dans sa vie.

Il prit un couteau non loin de la table ou étais Shikamaru et le fit glisse sur sa peau endolori sans pour autant appuie. Le brun sentais la lame frôler sa poitrine et monter vers son visage.

-Tu ne viens pas d'ici. Je t'aurais bien sommé de retourner d'ou tu viens mais je sais que tu n'en feras rien. Je dois le faire, pour l'avoir pour moi toute seule.

-Vous croyez voue en tiré comme sa. Elle ne vous acceptera jamais comme sa.

-Tu crois?

-Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne voudra pas d'un autre homme dans sa vie après sa.

-C'est la que tu te trompes, mon cher. Mais ou a tu mis ton intelligence.

-...

-Bien sur qu'avant elle ne m'aurais pas laisser l'approcher. Mais cette fois ce c'est différent. Elle attend un enfant. Sa mentalité a changé. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais comme elle t'aime toi mais elle ne voudra jamais laisser son enfant sans la présence d'un homme a ses coté.

La lame caressait désormais la joue du jeune homme.

-Je ne supporterai pas que son enfant grandisse sans père et fera tout pour lui en donner un. Elle sait ce que sa fait, elle la vécu. Et moi je serai la. Moi je la réconforterai et je lui dirais que je suis près a aimé et chérir cet enfant comme si il était le mien. Ensuite nous vivrons heureux pour le reste de nos jours.

-Tu crois qu'elle sera heureuse avec vous.

-Mais bien sur.

-Elle ne vous aime pas.

-Elle apprendra.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

-Tu crois avoir le choix. Tu n'es pas dans la position de parler ni agir.

Il enfonça la lame plus profondément dans la joue du jeune homme et celui-ci retint un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu vois, je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec toi, tu ne pourras rien y faire.

Il entailla la peau de son prisonnier lentement, de haut en bas.

-Ceci n'est que superficiel quant a ce que je te réserve. Je suis sur que tu vas aimé.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous débarrasser de moi maintenant.

-Car le jeu n'en serais que moins intéressant.

- Quel genre de personne êtes-vous pour vous jouer du cœur d'une femme.

-Je suis jaloux et possessif. Je déteste partager les choses qui m'appartiennent.

-Et qui vous dit qu'elle vous appartient.

-Depuis que je l'ai décider.

-Vous êtes un psychopathe. Comment pensez-vous la rendre heureuse ainsi?

-J'en ai assez de bavardez avec toi. Je vais te montré ma puissance.

Sur ce, il fit des signes avec ses main. Des signes que Shikamaru n'avais jamais vu. Il fois qu'il eut terminer, il déposa ses mains sur le torse du brun. Il ne se passa rien. Alors que Shikamaru allait lui rire au nez, une douleur sourde fit son apparition dans son abdomen. C'étais comme si on lui plantait des milliers d'aiguilles dans ses intestins et que sa remontais lentement vers tout son corps.

Son corps fut pris de soubresauts violents. Ses mains crispé don les jointures blanchissaient sous la pression. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. La vue de Shikamaru se brouillait de larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Il eut soudain un arrière gout métallique dans la bouche et pencha la tête sur le coté pour évacuer le liquide. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de recracher du sang.

Il ne cria pas. Non il gardait sa en dedans, ne voulant pas lui faire plaisir. Mais son bourreau l'ayant remarqué argumenta la dose. Un choc électrique parcourra lui parcourrais désormais le corps et ne put réprimer sa douleur. Hurlant a plein poumon, la voix cassé, Shikamaru pensant que son heure étais venue. Mais c'était sans pensé que l'autre avais d'autre projet pour lui.

Il stoppa net sa torture et regarda le brun haletant, un rictus sur le bord des lèvres.

-C'est plaisant, hein? Moi je trouve sa tordant.

Shikamaru avais trop mal pour répondre quoi que se soit. Soudain, un écran sorti du plafond et s'approcha un peu du visage du brun.

-Maintenant, je vais allez voir Temari et lui faire du charme, la réconforter et ensuite, une fois qu'elle sera folle de moi, on se mariera et on fondera une nouvelle et belle famille. Une famille ou ton enfant sera un fils pour moi, ou je serai SON père.

Il avais accentuer sa voix lorsqu'il avait dit ``son``. Shikamaru senti ses yeux lui piquer. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire sa. C'était sa famille. Il n'avait même pas pu en profiter. La vie était injuste. Mais depuis quand la vie étais juste? Non il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa se battre. Mais qu'allait-il faire? Qu'allait-il LUI faire? Être dans l'ignorance la plus totale est ce qui était de pire selon le brun.

********

Temari étais enfoncé dans son lit et refusais de sortir. De sachant pas ou est le Nara, Kankuro et Gaara ne peuvent pas lui faire la peau, donc doivent regarder Temari souffrir en silence, ne sachant que faire pour lui remonter le morale. Naruto, lui, ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aurait fais sa et il n'arrivait pas a l'accepter. Cependant, un inviter surprise vint faire tombé les plan de vengeance pour une certain brun. En effet, Akutso venait de débarquer.

-Akutso! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venue vous faire une petite visite. Enfin, Revoir des gens qui me sont cher.

-Tu es ici chez toi, mon ami.

-J'en suis heureux Kankuro.

-Tu te souviens de mon frère, Gaara.

-Il était si jeune. Le voila si beau garçon.

-Arête tu vas le gêner. Et puis, il est déjà en couple.

-Je ne suis pas gay a ce qu'on pourrais croire.

Sur cette moquerie, ils se rendirent dans le salon pour discuter. Après un certain temps, Une tête blonde aux yeux bouffie et rougis fit son apparition dans la pièce. Ce fut Akutso qui la remarqua en premier.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ta fait pleuré, jolie Temari.

Elle sourit a ce surnom, se rappelant que c'étais comme sa qu'il l'appelait les rare fois ou ils s'étaient vu. Une complicité était né depuis le jour ou elle l'avait soigné. La blonde allait toujours se rappeler de son regard perdu lorsqu'elle lui avait proposer son aide. Elle l'avait trouvé mignon et ne put s'empêcher de rougir a cette pensé. Et dire que son amour de jeunesse se trouvait la, devant elle.

Il se leva et lui fit la bise. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Ses frères, en retrait, observait ses moindres réactions, en vain. En effet, la présence d'Akutso avait quelque chose se rassurant.

-Tu va rester longtemps ou tu vas repartir?

-Je vais rester aussi longtemps que la princesse qui se trouve devant mes yeux aura besoin de moi.

-Ton affection me touche.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Il lui fit un baise main poli et la regarda dans les yeux, pour lui faire bien comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Elle détourna le regards mais il n'abandonnera pas. Il savait ce qui la tourmenta mais il avait fait la promesse de lui faire oublier se Nara en sa présence.

-Bon, puisque les bonjours sont fait, je vais me retiré.

Il voulait la retenir mais ne voulant pas la froissé tout simplement:

-Je sais que tu dois vivre des moments difficile, mais j'aurais espéré diner avec toi les jours qui viennent. Si tu accepte, j'en serai le plus heureux des homme.

-Merci. Je vais y réfléchir.

-Tu me donneras ta réponse quand tu t'en sentiras prête.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit sourire. Mince mais qui, au moins, était la. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience et sa, il en avait. Avec cette façon d'agir, c'est presque gagné d'avance. Surtout qu'il n'ignore pas qu'il ne la laisse pas si indifférente que sa.

C'est pour sa que 2 jours plus tard, Temari accepta de diner avec le jeune homme dans une restaurant de la ville sans savoir que Shikamaru voyais tout d'un petit écran a moins d'un mètre de son visage.

Sur une magnifique vue de la rue marchande, leur table joliment décoré rendait la scène plus romantique au vu du soleil qui déclinait.

-Je suis très heureux que tu ais accepter mon offre. Il y a longtemps que je voulais avoir un tête-à-tête avec une si jolie femme.

-Mais c'est tres cliché.

-Mais je suis sur que tu aimes bien, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est différent de ce que j'ai connu.

En effet, avec Shikamaru, ils auraient probablement fait un pique-nique près d'une rivière. Ensuite, après avoir mangé, ils se seraient étendu l'uns près de l'autre, pour une petite sieste. Ce remémorant de ces agréables souvenirs, son regard devint un peu plus triste, ce que le jeune homme remarqua.

-Je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Tu ne sais pas qui il est.

-J'en sais assez pour te dire qu'il passe a coté de quelque chose de grandiose. Tu es une femme magnifique.

-Merci.

-Je le pense sincèrement.

-Peut-être mais je ne crois pas être prête pour une autre relation pour l'instant et...

Elle fut interrompu par la serveuse qui leurs apporta leurs plat. Après un sourire, elle repartit.

-Et...

-Il y a autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce?

Au fond, il le savait mais il voulait qu'elle le lui dise.

-Disons que j'ai eu un petit pépin.

-Bah ouais, sa arrive a tout le monde.

-Non, pas ce genre de pépin. L'autre.

-Depuis longtemps.

-Près de 4 mois maintenant.

-Sa ne pose aucun problème pour moi. Il vient de toi et c'est tout ce qui conte.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu sais. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et que sa le sera encore plus lorsque cet enfant viendra au monde. Élevé un enfant seule n'est pas chose facile avec ce temps de guerre qui règne sur nous. Mais je peux t'apporter mon aide sans même que nous soyons plus. Même si j'en serais très heureux.

-Je ne veux pas t'imposer sa.

-Je sais. Je suis conscient de ce que je te propose mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Je vais la respecter.

-Ca me touche mais...

-Je serais le meilleur père qu'un gosse peut rêver. Si tu accepte qu'on se voit ainsi. Je suis prêt a te suivre ou tu veux. A faire tout ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je suis prêt a faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir partager ton quotidien.

-Je suis toucher par ces parole mais je crois qu'il n'y a plus de place dans mon cœur pour un autre homme.

-Mais pense a ton enfant. Voudrais-tu qu'il vive sans l'ombre d'un père pour lui montré la voie?

-J'ai deux frère. Il ne manquera pas de présence masculine.

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester la.

Elle se leva, mis sa serviette dans son assiette et sorti du restaurant. Akutso paya et la suivi. Il la rattrapa rapidement.

- Temari, laisse-moi une chance.

-C'est trop tôt.

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut.

Elle continua a marcher d'un pas rapide et il commença a penser qu'il devrais employer la méthode forte. Elle commençait a être en colère et ca se lisait sur son visage.

-Je ne veux pas me faire insistant, mais si tu veux que ton enfant grandisse dans un environnement famillial, c'est le moment ou jamais. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi et te permettre de l'oublier, fais le au moins pour ton enfant, pour qu'il aille un père sur qui conter.

-Je... Je vais y penser.

-j'attendrai ta réponse.

Temari ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle avait peur. Oui, attendre un bébé l'avait transformé. Sa peur se résumait a élever son enfant seule. Elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver. Et puis, il avait raison. Elle avait une chance de pouvoir tournée la page avec lui, de tout oublier. Dans le fond, elle pouvait bien faire une pierre d'un coup. En lui laissant sa chance, elle peut se faire une nouvelle vie ainsi qu'en offrir une plus joyeuse pour son enfant. Elle regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle et put y lire une détermination non feinte. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur mais eut quand même un peu peur qu'il ne soit pas sincère. Mais sa raison l'emporta sur son cœur et s'approcha d'Akutso.

-Es-tu vraiment sincère ou tu vas partir des que tu en auras l'occasion.

-Je te promets de rester avec toi jusqu'a la mort.

-Alors je suis prête a te laisser un chance, mais une seule. Tache de ne pas la gaspiller.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je te promet que tout se passera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des cas.

-Bien, dans ce cas, tu peu me ramener chez moi.

-Mais bien sure.

Durant le chemin, ils parlèrent une peu de leur avenir ensemble. Temari ne l'envisagerais pas sérieusement mais lui par contre, avait beaucoup d'ambition. Arrivé chez la jeune fille, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, Akutso la prit de court en l'embrassant. Ne sachant que faire, elle répondit légèrement au baiser puis, rentra chez elle.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait ainsi qu'un sentiment de tristesse et de désespoir qui l'envahit. Cependant, cette douleur n'était pas la sienne.

******************

Le jeune homme avait tout vu. Il n'avait rien manqué. C'était sans doute ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal parmi toute les torture subit. Jamais il n'aurais cru qu'elle l'oublierait aussi vite. L'avait-elle aimé aussi fort que lui l'aimait? Plusieurs questions se posait dans sa tête mais il ne voulais pas y penser. Les larmes coulaient encore et encore sus ses joues devenu rouges. Son cœur battait très rapide et dans un mouvement de tristesse et de désespoir, il cria le nom de la personne qu'il aimait:

-TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

____________________________________________________

Voila enfin le chapitre...

Dans le prochain, je parlerai un peu plus de Naruto et Gaara

J'espère que sa vous aura plu.

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7:Qui suis je?

**Bonjours a tous,**

**Voici le chapitre 7 que j'ai aimé écrire...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres...**

**Désolé pour les fautes si fautes il y a.**

**Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire...**

**Merci a ceux qui ont lu ma fic...**

**Bonne lecture.**

______________________________________________________

Une semaine. Depuis une semaine qu'il était la, nourri une fois de temps en temps, par un jeune homme qui ne prononçais jamais un mot. L'écran était toujours allumé, en permanence, filmant Temari dans ses moindres faits et geste. Sauf dans la salle de bain. Mais il la voyait tout les jours. Avec lui, et a chaque fois, son cœur lui faisait mal. C'était comme si on le lui broyait tout en prenant son temps à le voir souffrir.

Dans l'écran, il la voyait lui sourire. Ses sourires qui lui étaient destiné avant. Il le regardait lui caresser subtilement le bras. Il entendant toutes leurs paroles, leurs échanges. Ils ne s'étaient pas réembrasser depuis leurs premier rendez-vous, mais il était sur que, bientôt, il allait franchir le cap.

Bien que cela faisait bien 7 jours qu'il les observait de sa cage, sa en faisait bien deux qu'il était parti comme un lâche aux yeux de Temari. Seulement, avec l'écran, il put savoir que Tsunade le recherchait également et personne ne comprenais pourquoi il n'était pas revenu au village de Konoha. Il savait que s'il ne donnait pas de nouvelle bientôt, il serait considéré comme un déserteur.

Mais il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne parvenait pas a trouver une solution a son problème. Pour commencer, il était trop bien garder et ses lien, trop serré. La douleur lui tenaillait encore et toujours le corps et il avait beaucoup de difficulté à bouger chaque parcelle de son corps, bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment bouger.

Après un moment, l'écran devint noir. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Bien que Shikamaru avait le regard flou, il reconnu bien son persécuteur. Il avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais encore vu. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine et eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Celui-ci avança assez lentement vers lui et s'arrêta près de son visage. Après un certain temps de silence il dit d'un ton cinglant.

-Tu vois, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je t'ai vaincu.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

-Juste que tu disparaisses. Mais comme je sais que tu peux revenir et tout avouer, bien que cela soit inutile, je ne veux pas prendre de chance. Donc, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne viennes pas tout gâcher.

-Qu' allez-vous faire?

-Tu verras. Mais en attendant, je n'ai pas fini de te faire souffrir. Il me reste encore une petite chose à faire. Uniquement pour mon plaisir personnel.

En disant ces mots, il mit sa main sur le torse de Shikamaru et y fit des dessins imaginaires.

-Je suis sure que cela va te plaire.

******

Deux yeux d'un bleu azur fixaient le plafond depuis au moins une bonne heure et cela inquiétait beaucoup le rouquin. Depuis que Shikamaru étais parti, il n'avait presque rien dit et n'avait presque pas bougé de sous les draps. Mais Gaara savait que ce n'était pas du brun qu'il s'agissait, mais de eux.

Ca ne pouvait plus duré. Son amour lui cachait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas sa. Il voulait savoir ce qui le tracassait et cela ce ferais ce soir.

-Naruto.

Rien.

-Naruto!

Il dut s'y prendre trois fois avant que le blond ne réagisse enfin aux paroles de Gaara.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as?

-Mais rien.

-Ne me mens pas, tu sais que j'ai horreur de sa.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien.

-Je ne peux la croire. Pas comme sa. Tu reste cloitré dans cette chambre depuis que Shikamaru est parti, plantant ma sœur alors qu'il lui avait fait la promesse de toujours rester auprès d'elle.

-Et bien, c'est peut-être sa qui me fait réfléchir.

-Quoi?

-Je me dis que, malgré les promesses, on peut tres bien ne pas les penser. Qui me dit qu'une personne est vraiment sincère avec moi?

-Tu crois que je serais capable de te mentir?

-Non, c'est juste que je suis inquiet.

-Mais que dois-je faire pour te prouver ma bonne foie?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-J'en ai assez. Si tu ne me crois pas, soit. Vois a quel point sa me touche. Je suis sincère mais si tu ne veux pas me croire, je crois qu'on serait mieux de se quitter maintenant, pour ne pas se faire trop mal.

-Je suis désolé, Gaara. Je te crois. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas capable d'accepter ce que je devrai sacrifier au nom de notre amour.

-On peut trouver une solution. Toi qui n'abandonnais jamais, je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas plutôt à moi à douter de ce que tu peux ressentir à mon égard.

-Mais c'est sans issue.

-On trouve toujours quand on cherche.

-Alors dit moi ce qu'on doit faire.

-On doit chercher la solution ensemble. Tu crois que je vais me casser les méninges pour nous deux. Est-ce que tu crois en nous?

-...

Face au mutisme du blond, le visage de Gaara se décomposa. Alors il n'y avait jamais cru. Tout ca n'était qu'un jeu pour lui et il s'était bien moquer. Il avait réussit son coup. Les yeux du Kazekage devinrent humides. Les larmes se mit à couler sur ses joue et, de ce fait, il parti en courant de la pièce pour aller seul la ou il pourrait se ressaisir.

Naruto se sentir mal. Il avait voulu répondre, lui dit tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui mais ses mots étaient restés dans sa bouche. Son cœur lui avait fait mal au moment ou il avait vu les larmes couler sur les joues de son aimé alors imaginons la peine ressenti de le voir si tristement quitté la pièce. Il s'en voulait de lui fait mal. Il s'en voulait de ressentir tout cet amour et lui avoir donné de faux espoir. Il aurait du mettre tout sa au clair.

Son choix était fait. Bien qu'honteux, il allait faire la même chose que Shikamaru, c'est à dire, se sauver.

******

Il venait la a chaque fois qu'il se sentait seul. Ce Bar. Celui dans laquelle il y avait tant de plaisir a ce faire à regarder de jolie jeunes filles se trémousser su la scène. Seulement, celui-ci n'en regardais aucun, n'étais visiblement intéresser par le sexe féminin.

On lui apporta un verre de sa boisson favorite et la serveuse retourna derrière le comptoir pour servir ses autres clients plus bavard.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours à la même place seulement avec quelques verres en plus. Et tous savaient qu'avec ces verres en trop, le rouquin était intraitable. Mais cela n'empêchais pas la jeune fille qui le regardais depuis quelques minutes assit sur un tabouret près du bar.

Elle le regardait depuis un certain temps et ne put s'empêcher de le plaindre. Il avait l'aire si triste. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Après tout, ne le connaissait-il pas depuis longtemps? Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme cela. Son cœur se serra. Elle décida d'aller le voir, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas de bonne humeur.

Gaara fut surpris de voir une brune prendre place a coté de lui. En premier lieu, il ne lui adressa pas la parole et elle non plus. Mais après un certain temps, il entendit la faible voix tremblotante de celle-ci.

-Kazekage-sama. Je suis désoler de vous importuner dans votre buverie, mais je me demandais ce qui vous mettais dans cet états et je...

-Vous êtes venu me le demander.

-Euh... Oui, En effet.

-Et dis-moi pourquoi je vous répondrais.

-Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

Il la regarda longuement. Il semblait la connaitre mais son esprit était trop embrumer pour lui rappeler qui elle pouvait bien être.

-Vous êtes qui, vous?

-Mais Gaara-sama, vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi?

-Je devrais?

-Mais oui, je suis ancienne élève, Matsuri!

Matsuri? Ah oui, maintenant ca lui revenait. La petite brune mignonne mais timide. La seule qui avait eut le courage de venir vers lui. La seule véritable amie qu'il eut dans se village. Malgré les verres vides qui remplissaient presque la table et sa peine, il lui fit un maigre sourire. Minuscule mais qui étais bien la. Il pouvait peut-être lui en parler. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il en perdait?

Après un certain temps de réflexions intense, il consenti enfin à prendre la parole.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui ma fait beaucoup de peine. Je ne sais pas comment géré ce problème.

Matsuri étais choqué. Qui pouvaient bien vouloir du mal a Gaara maintenant qu'il était Kazekage. Tout le monde avait compris qu'il voulait protéger le village.

-Puis-je vous demander des explications?

Pourquoi pas? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que sa allait lui couter? Plus rien n'avait de gout pour lui maintenant. Il avait envie de rien appart évacue sa peine. De plus, il se souvenait qu'il avait toujours eu une grande confiance envers la jeune fille.

-J'aime un garçon mais celui-ci ne semble pas partager entièrement mes sentiment. Il ne peut accepter notre relation car il ne veut pas sacrifier ce qu'il a chéri durant tant d'année.

Un garçon. Il aimait un garçon. Durant toutes ces années où elle avait tenté de le mettre dans ses filets, elle apprend qu'il est gay. Mais après mures réflexion, elle se dit que cette situation pouvais tourner en sa faveur.

-Vous savez, peut-être que c'est une bonne chose.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Que cela est un signe pour dire que votre amour n'était pas assez fort pour traverser de lourdes épreuves. Si on pense qu'il ne veut pas sacrifier ce qu'il aime pour vous, c'est que, en effet, il ne doit pas vous aimer au point de tout donner pour vous.

Après un temps de silence auquel le roux fut pris dans d'intense réflexion, il lance:

-Tu as sans doute raison. Mais que dois-je faire pour oublier cet amour.

-Remplacer le.

-Quoi.

-Donner cet amour a une personne qui vous aimera en retour. Une personne sur dont vous aurez confiance. Une personne qui suivra votre route peut-importe le chemin emprunter. Une personne qui sera la pour vous encourager dans vos décision. Une personne avec qui vous passerai le reste de votre vie. Vous êtes encore jeune. Il vous faut en profiter.

-Bien. Mais juste une petite question.

-Oui.

-Ou trouver ce genre de personne?

Elle approchait du but. Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche. Elle ne voulait aucun mal a Gaara ni a l'autre garçon qui avait ravit le cœur du Kazekage mais comme on dit: Qui va a la chasse, perd sa place.

-Peut-être est-elle plus près que vous ne le croyez.

-Ah oui?

-Elle est peut-être même assise a coté de vous en ce moment.

Il se mit à la regarder d'un drôle d'aire. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant bien, elle avait toujours été la pour lui comme il avait été la pour elle. Elle le soutenait toujours et a chaque fois qu'il était triste, il se confiant souvent à elle. Bien sur qu'il trouvait sa rapide, mais comme pour une vengeance envers le blond, il s'approcha de la jeune fille jusqu'a ce que ses lèvres frôle ceux de Matsuri. Dans un souffle, il murmura:

-Je veux bien que tu sois cette personne.

Puis, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Non, pas un doux baiser, mais un baiser plein de hargne et d'amertume. Comme si il était absent, comme quand on pense à une autre personne.

Matsuri s'en voulais un peu car elle savait qu'il allait souffrir en étant a ses coté. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien si l'autre l'avait laissé tombé. Elle savait aussi que jamais Gaara ne l'aimera comme elle elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul. Car, même seul, il ne serait pas plus heureux.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à s'embrasser dans un coin du bar. Lorsqu'il raccompagna Matsuri chez elle, l'aube se levait. Il rentra chez eux vers les 8 heures du matin. En passant dans sa chambre pour se changer, il vit un morceau de papier sur son lit. Il le prit dans ses main et le lu.

_Cher Gaara,_

_Je suis désolé du chagrin que je peux te causer. Pour répondre a ta question, Oui je croyais en nous. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire, sachant ce qui allait arriver par la suite._

Le cœur de Gaara se mit à battre plus vite. Alors il croyait en leur amour. Il en était tellement content qu'il en oublia la veille. Mais un petit hic vint tout faire basculer. Ce qui allait arriver par la suite? Il continua donc de lire la lettre.

_Je ne sais pas comment te le dire alors je vais aller droit au but. Je retourne à Konoha. Des que tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà loin du village. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine, crois-moi. Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, sans même m'en rendre compte. _

_Tu es le seul qui puisse me comprendre et je sais tres bien que c'est dur à supporter. Je te souhaite d'être heureux. Oublie-moi. Trouve toi une personne qui t'aimera encore plus que moi je peux t'aimer bien que cela soit presque impossible._

_Je sais qu'après sa, on ne peu plus vraiment être des amis, mais je te demande d'essayer quand même. Si tu ne le veux pas, je comprendrai et je ne t'en voudrai pas._

_Bon, je suis nul pour les lettres d'adieu alors je vais la finir en disant ceci:_

_Les larmes qui coule sur mon visage me suivrons j'jusqu'au village. _

_Je m'endormirais le soir en pensant à ton visage._

_Le sable me portera le son de ta voix._

_Mais quitte à me faire regretter mon choix._

_Mon cœur n'appartient et n'appartiendra qu'à toi._

_Je t'aime tellement Gaara._

_D'une personne sincèrement désoler._

Après la lecture de cette lettre, les larmes coulais encore plus sur le visage de Gaara. Il mit la lettre près de son cœur et s'écroula par terre.

Alerté par le bruit sourd qu'a fais Gaara en tombant, Kankuro entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Il vit son frère qui gisait par terre et s'approcha de lui. Il fut triste de constater les larmes sur les joues du rouquin. Mais qu'a-t-il put se passer. Il vit ensuite la lettre, la prit et la lu. Des lors, il entra dans une colère noir. Les ninjas de Konoha c'étais bien moquer d'eux. Mais plus jamais maintenant il allait laisser faire ce village. Ils ne détruiraient pas sa famille qui venait à peine de se remettre de dure épreuve. Sa en étais assez. Les dés étais jeté. La guerre allait commencer.

******

Étendu sur le sable, il ouvrit les yeux sentant la brulure du soleil sur sa peau meurtri. Il était dehors. Que faisait-il-la? Après un certain temps, il essaya de se relever, mais peine perdu. Il avait trop mal. Il se retourna sur le dos péniblement et regarda son torse. Il remarqua en premier lieu qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement. Ensuite, plein de cicatrices le parsemaient. On pouvait facilement en différencier deux différentes.

Une causé par un fouet a épines et un autre par une lame. Son corps étais taché de sang mélanger au sable, donnant une légère odeur pas tres agréable.

Il tenta de s'asseoir, mais une douleur fulgurante fit son apparition au bas de son dos, se qui le fit retomber lourdement au sol. Une grimace peignit son visage avant de redevenir légèrement crispé.

Plusieurs questions lui traversaient la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ou il était. Le paysage autour de lui ne lui disait rien. Appart du sable. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il avait atterri la. Il ne se souvenait de pas grand chose.

Il resta longtemps allongé sur le sol sablonneux jusqu'a ce que des pas se firent entendre. Ensuite, une ombre le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, mais un groupe de 4 personnes. Le premier le dévisageait pour ensuite prendre la parole.

-Jeune homme, vous n'avez pas l'aire d'allez bien. Vous voulez de l'aide?

-Si vous n'avez pas de mauvaise intention, j'accepte volontiers.

Sa voix était rauque, comme si il n'avait pas bu pendant des jours et un peu hésitante.

-Non, je vous assure. Nous sommes un groupe nomade. Nous accueillons diverse personne dans nos campement. Nous 4, nous sommes partis de notre clan pour en former un autre. Si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrions vous offrir une nouvelle vie avec nous.

-J'en serais ravi.

-Je suis Akahiko, le chef. Voici Kazuhiro, Kimitomo et Yuan. Et toi.

Cette question le trouble. Il ne c'étais pas vraiment posé la question depuis qu'il c'étais réveiller mais, devant l'évidence, il ne savait trop que dire. Son nom. Il fut troublé quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne le savait pas. Sa voix se fit paniquée.

-Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ce que je fais ici. Je... Je ne...sais pas.

Il commençait à faire une crise d'angoisse. Il était toujours coucher lorsque le noir l'entoura. La dernière chose qu'il sentir avant de partir fut qu'il se fit soulever par de bras fort.

_____________________________________________________________________

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé la fin. Donné moi vos impressions.**

**J'espère que ca vous aura plu.**

**La suite, vendredi prochain...j'espère.**


	8. Chapter 8:les souvenirs et LE probleme

**Bonjours a tous...**

**Merci a tous ceux qui on lu et qui continu de lire ma fic.**

**Les perso de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas.**

**J'en ai inventé quelques uns pour le besoin de la fic.**

**Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes qui se seraient glissé pas inadvertance.**

**Bonne lecture**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Naruto était arrivé a Konoha trois jours après être parti, et comme il le disait dans la lettre qu'il avait laissé a Gaara, les larmes n'ont cessé de couler jusqu'a ce qu'il parvienne a son village. Il du passer par l'hokage pour lui faire un rapport ainsi que lui poser quelque question sur la disparition de Shikamaru.

-Non, je vous le répète, je ne sais pas ou il se trouve. Il ne ma rien dit a ce sujet.

-mais il ne peut pas être parti comme sa. Ca n'a pas de sens.

-Je sais. Mais que voulez vous que je vous dise.

-Ou il est, sa m'aiderait beaucoup.

-Peut-être. Bon, je peux y aller?

-Non, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

-Quoi encore?

-Un peu plus de respect, jeune homme. Je sais ce que tu as fait.

-Pardon?

-Kankuro m'a envoyé une lettre. Il était complètement furieux par ce que tu as fait à Gaara.

-Quoi?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent avec moi. Il m'a tout expliquer. Vous avez eu une relation et tu l'as lâchement abandonner. Moi qui te croyais plus responsable. Et tu veux devenir Hokage?

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire. Oui il c'étais attendu a des remontrances, mais pas a de pareilles accusation. Il savait qu'il avait mal agit mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais a cause de toi et ce Nara, vous venez de perturbé la paix qu'il y a entre nos deux villages.

Il n'avait pas pensé a sa. A vrai dire, il considérait tellement Gaara qu'il avait oublié qu'il venait d'un autre pays.

-Naruto, tu n'es qu'un imbécile et pour ce, tu seras interdit de mission jusqu'a nouvelle ordre, ou jusqu'a ce que tu arrange ce coup la. On m'a demandé réparation au village. Alors soit tu me retrouve ce Shikamaru, ou plus de mission. Et plus de missions égales à dire adieu a ton rêve de devenir Hokage.

C'est mot dure causèrent un boule dans l'estomac du blond. Les larmes étaient sur le bord de couler. Il voulait crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais aucuns sons ne sorti. Peut-être était-ce mieux comme sa. Mais doucement, le vertige le prix. Il commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Il chercha la poubelle, et des qu'il la trouvé, il vida tout ce qu'il avait mangé.

Tsunade le regarda, inquiète, mais ne pris pas la peine d'aller acquérir sa santé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'évanouit qu'elle alla vers lui.

******

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que sa encore?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Hokage-sama?

-Sakura! Tu étais la?

-Oui. Puis-je savoir ce qui ce passe?

-Quelque chose de trop bizarre. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sur.

-A bon. Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai eu le résultat des tests de Naruto.

-Et?

-Et c'est plutôt inquiétant.

******

Depuis près de trois jours que le jeune homme, couché sur le la paille dormait. Quatre personnes veillaient sur lui tout en pansant ses blessures. Le chef n'avait jamais vu autant de violence dans sa vie. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Une chance que Yuan avait un certain dont pour la médecine sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'aurais rejoint le royaume des mort.

Il était bizarre surtout qu'il ne se rappeler plus qui il était. Non pas qu'il ne le croyait pas, il y avait une telle terreur dans les yeux du jeune inconnu. Cela prenait juste une tournure louche. Kimitomo avait comme un sixième sens. Si quelque chose lui disait que quelqu'un avait volontairement fait du mal au jeune homme, c'est que c'étais forcément vrai.

A la fin du troisième jour, l'endormi ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait nuit et personne n'étais la. Il était seul dans ce qui lui semblait être une chambre. Couché sur de la paille qui lui chatouillait quelque peu la peau, il semblait avoir moins mal que la premier fois qu'il c'étais réveiller. Il put remarquer aussi qu'une couverture le recouvrait. Il leva son bras péniblement pour voir ses blessure qui vit, surpris, nettoyer et soigné.

Après cet examen physique terminé, il prit son temps pour analyser la situation. Il ne savait plus qui il était, ni pourquoi il était dans cette étais ni qui lui avait fais sa. Mais bon, puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien, il aurait peut-être pu mériter tout sa. Peut-être l'avait-il cherché. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait poussé un homme à aller aussi loin. Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

-Enfin réveiller.

Cela le fit sursauter.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je voulais simplement venir voir si vous alliez bien.

Après un certain temps de silence, il fit:

-Pourquoi faire tout ca pour moi? Vous auriez pu me laisser mourir en plein désert.

-pourquoi aurions-nous fais cela?

-Pour ne pas vous encombré de quelqu'un come moi.

-Vous ne nous encombré pas. Sachez que vous êtes le bienvenu dans notre demeure. Nous vous avons soignez et cela n'est que le début. D'ailleurs, a ce propos, c'est Yuan, notre guérisseur, qui ta soigné. Il dit que certaine blessures resterons gravé a jamais sur ton corps, mais celle qui sont faite pas un couteau ne serons presque plus visible une fois bien cicatrisé.

-Merci.

-Tu te sens mieux.

-Oui, merci. C'est à vous que je le dois.

-Vous pouvez nous tutoyer.

-A condition que vous le faites aussi.

-C'est d'accord.

Ils se sourirent d'un commun accord alors que les trois autres entraient dans la pièce après avoir entendu des éclats de leurs vois.

-Content de te voir en vie, bonhomme. J'avais peur que tu ne te réveille pas.

Le jeune homme encore sur le lit fut surpris de cette déclaration. Comment des personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas et en fut énormément touché. Tellement que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les larmes qui furent terrasser pas une main amical. Kimitomo le regardait doucement avant de déclarer.

-Je vois en toi un grand désarroi. Ce que tu vis ne doit pas être facile. C'est pourquoi nous t'offrons de rester avec nous ou nous te soignerons, t'hébergerons, t'habillerons, bref... En échange de quoi, lorsque tu te sentiras plus apte de nous aider à ton tour dans nous tache quotidienne.

-Ca me plairait. Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez.

-Commence par manger cette soupe que je viens de mijoter, répondit Kazuhiro.

Il prit le bol chaud de bonne grasse. Son ventre criait famine. Lorsqu'il eut mange le potage, il se recoucha pour un sommeille réparateur. Il se réveilla souvent dura sa convalescence ou il fit la connaissance des 4 amis. Il apprit qu'ils s'étaient séparé de leur tribu dans le but de faire seuls leurs vit et de construire une nouvel communauté. Sans se presser pour le moment, il se contentait d'eux seuls. Tres liés par l'amitié, le blesser se senti bien parmi eux.

******

Cela faisait bien deux semaine qu'il pouvait se mouvoir comme il le voulait. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux et c'est à ses nouveaux amis qu'il le devait. Il était étendu sur l'herbe verte de la pleine et regardait tranquillement les nuages dans un ciel magnifique ou des oiseaux passaient a quelques moments, seul ou en groupes.

Il entendit quelqu'un venir a ses cotés et se couché près de lui de la même façon. Quelques minutes s'écoulaient avant que le nouveau venu prenne la parole.

-Tu viens ici à chaque fois que tu le peux.

-Regarder les nuages m'apaise. Ils m'intriguent. Comme s'ils savent ce que j'avais été autrefois.

Kimitomo le regardais. Peut-être un indice.

- Peut-être peux-tu m'en parler un peu plus.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est que sentiment.

-Je pense que c'est plus que sa. Si sa viens du plus profond de ton êtres, c'est que cela a de l'importance pour toi et que ca en a toujours été ainsi.

-Tu vois?

-Bien sur. Tout est lié forcément.

Tu as peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais ce que tu aime au plus profond de ton cœur reste la. Si avant tu aimais passer ton temps à regarder les nuages, tu aimeras sa encore aujourd'hui. Et à la façon dont tu les regardes, c'est qu'ils ont une grande importance pour toi.

-Tu n'as pas tord. Les nuages ont leur propre représentation de la vie. Ils ont une forme propre et unique à chacun. Et un nuage peut représenter ce que tu aime le plus si tu t'y attarde un peu.

-Et c'est quoi pour toi?

Il regarda son ami avant de reporter son regard sur un nuage au hasard. Il y vit d'abord une formé étrange pour ensuite se préciser a son sens.

-On dirait une sorte d'éventail.

-Un éventail?

-Oui, mais pas n'importe quel. Si je porte mon attention sur les motifs, on peu y voir des ronds. Et puis, quand j'ai vu sa forme, j'ai comme eu un déclic. Comme si je savais qu'il existait et qui il appartenait. Il me semble, en tout, cas, l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Dans ce cas, continu de regarder les nuages, peut-être te dirons ton passé. Mais tu devrais voir sa avec Akahiko. Tu es un bon penseur et sait déchiffrer ce genre de message.

-Tres bien.

-Mais dis-moi?

-Oui.

-As-tu un nom.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne m'en rappelais plus.

-Je le sais que trop bien mais il t'en faudra bien un. A moins que tu préfère que l'on t'en trouve uns. Et je te le dis, il risque de ne pas te plaire.

-Non, c'est bon. J'y songerai.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser méditer.

-D'accord.

-Ah, au fait, Yuan t'attend pour le repas, il veut que tu l'aide pour le préparé.

-Tres bien, j'y serai.

Une fois Kimitomo parti, l'autre put se concentré sur les nuages. Il trouvait sa tout de même étrange cette sensation de déjà vu. Et cette après-midi la, il vit certaines choses qui lui rappelais plus ou moi quelqu'un. Mais aussi, quelque chose de vraiment tres étrange.

******

-Un éventail, un scorpion, un hochet et une flèche tu dis?

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai vu dans les nuages. Je sais que cela peut sembler idiot mais je suis sur d'avoir eu des sentiments étranges en regardants ses formes.

-Bon, alors on va essayer de réfléchir a tout sa. Dans mon enfance, on ma appris a déchiffré quelques signes. Alors, si je me fis à mes apprentissages, le premier signe est lié à une personne.

-Une personne?

- Une personne chère a ton cœur surement. Ensuite, un scorpion est venimeux, alors il peut signifier un mal à cette personne. Un hochet veut surement dire qu'il y a un bébé mêlé à tout ca. Mais la flèche, Comment était-elle?

-Je dirais plutôt petite. Comme celle qu'on a pour indiquer le nord.

-Alors cela indique une direction. N'y avait-il pas quelque chose d'autre? Aussi insignifiant soit-il.

-Peut-être la lettre N qui a suivit la flèche.

-Était-elle plutôt grosse ou plutôt petite.

-Ou est la différence?

-Si elle est plutôt grosse, c'est que c'est un allier. Par contre, plus elle est petite, plus c'est mauvais.

-Elle faisait parti des plus gros nuages.

-Alors soit soulagé. Je suis sur que cette personne ne te veux que du bien. Son nom doit commencer pas un N. Y'avait-il autre chose?

-Une livre, je crois. C'était un peu confus. C'était le dernier.

-Tres bien. Le livre peut signifier le début d'une histoire d'amour. Cependant l'as tu vu fermer ou ouvert.

-Entre les deux.

-Donc, je peux te certifier que toute cette histoire est liée à une situation amoureuse.

-A bon?

-Je crois qu'il a raison.

Kimitomo venais d'entré dans la pièce.

-Je suis désoler de vous avoir espionné mais il fallait que je vous vois. J'ai fait un rêve étrange quand j'ai fait pas sieste tout a l'heure. Avec tes observations, je peux croire que tout est lier.

-Parle donc.

-Dans mon rêve, je vois le petit allonger sur une table et il criait un nom, cependant, je n'entendais rien, seulement un étrange sifflement. Et cet éventail que tu dis avoir vu, je crois l'avoir vu aussi. Blanc à poids mauve. Il était au-dessus de lui. Ensuite, il c'est changer en femme.

-A quoi elle ressemblait.

-Oh, elle était tres belle. Blonde, coiffé de quatre couettes, elle te souriait. J'ai pu remarquer qu'elle était enceinte car elle tenait son ventre gonflé. Alors que tu tendais ta main vers elle, un homme vint par derrière et la fit disparaitre. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage mais j'ai entendu sa voix et elle disait: Tu ne la reverras jamais, Shika.

Et ce n'est pas tout, pas la suite, un jeune homme courrait sans réellement avancé. Il criait quelque chose dont je ne compris que quelques bribes: Village, ton ami, je te chercherai et te ramènerai.

-Cela doit être ton nom, Shika. Et pour ce qui est du jeune homme, je suis sur que cela à un lien entre lui et la lettre N.

Le dit ``Shika`` dut s'asseoir. Il se prit la tête entre les mains pour essayer de mieux souvenir.

-Ne te torture pas l'esprit. Nous en savons un peu plus maintenant. Tu retrouveras surement la mémoire et tout s'arrangera pour le mieux, fit le chef.

-En effet, poursuivit Kimitomo, nous savons que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal et nous allons même t'aider à découvrir la vérité.

******

Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il était à la recherche de son ami. Il avait décidé de retourné près du village de Suna pour voir si il N'y était pas encore. Après tout, il y avait plein d'autre endroit à visiter à la lisière de la foret. Qui sait. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui disait qu'il le trouverait forcément à cet endroit. Et comme il faisait toujours confiance à son instinct, il le suivit sans de poser de question.

Par cette belle journée ou le ciel rempli de jolis nuages blancs dansaient dans le ciel, le jeune Uzumaki les regardaient sans espoir réel. Et c'est sans doute cette inattention qui le fit entrer en contact avec quelqu'un qu'il percuta de plein fouet.

-Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je ne faisais pas attention.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Le blond regarda son interlocuteur de plus près. Plutôt petit, la peau clair et de court cheveux brun, il avait l'air inoffensif. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et décida de jouer franc jeu.

-Je m'appelle Naruto et je suis à la recherche d'un ami. Il a les cheveux noir, mi-long, l'air ennuyer et toujours la tête dans les nuages.

Il ne s'attendait à rien de la part d'un étranger mais qu'avait-il à perdre.

-Et moi je suis Kazuhiro et je crois savoir ou se trouve votre ami.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pondu ce chapitre en presque 2 heures. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit sa car ce n'étais pas ca qui devais se passer mais j'aime plutôt le déroulement de la situation. Mais sachez que si je n'ai pas décrit ou furtivement du moins les 4 nouveaux personnages c'est que ce n'est pas tres important et que je sis que vous pourriez vous faire vous même une idée de ce a quoi ils ressemblent.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira...**


	9. Chapter 9:Problemes

Bonjours a tous...

Je voudrais encore une fois remercié ceux qui lisent ma fic...

Et c'est un plaisir pour moi que de lire vos reviews...

Et d'y répondre si j'y peux...

Désole pour les fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent rester.

Désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas tres claire, il y aura plus d'information dans les prochains chapitres. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours me poser vos questions.

Et bonne lecture...

___________________________________________________________________

Depuis près de deux mois que Temari vivait en couple avec Akutso. Enfin, Il habitait presque chez elle. Son frère, Kankuro, approuvait cette relation saine qui faisait le bonheur de Temari. Enfin, en apparence ca elle n'avait toujours pas oublié son réel amour. Elle savait que, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, elle l'aimerait toujours. Son cœur lui appartenait.

Akutso avec elle avait prévu de se marier le mois prochain, relativement 2 mois avant la naissance du bébé. Il était tres gentil mais jamais il n'atteindra jamais son idéal. Parfois, il lui portait sur les nerfs, mais, pour les besoins du bébé, elle fit taire tout sa pour essayer d'apprécier sa présence.

Tout sa la fatiguait. On pouvait clairement voir les changements sur son corps et cela lui fit quelque peu peur. Oui, peur de ne pas y arriver. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait que lui pour la consoler comme il se devait. Bien qu'il ne c'étais pas beaucoup fréquenté, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'imaginer la vie qu'elle aurait eu si il était resté auprès d'elle.

Une autre chose qui l'avait chagriné autant que Kankuro fut que son petit frère Gaara c'étais visiblement muré dans son mutisme et n'en sortais que tres rarement. Il entretenait une relation avec son ancienne élève depuis que le blond étais partit. Matsuri étais tres patiente quant a leur relation.

Les préparatifs du mariage avançaient assez rapidement mais trop au gout de la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui même elle allait choisir sa robe de mariage avec Matsuri qui était devenue d'office, sa meilleure amie.

Elle avait déplorablement changé depuis. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment quelque chose de la vie et elle sait que si elle restait encore en ce monde étais uniquement pour ce petit bout qui poussait en elle.

Dans un magasin de robe de marié, son regard se porta sur l'une d'elles. Elle s'approcha lentement vers celle-ci et toucha l'étoffe. Si douce, si légere. La robe parfaite quoi. Celle qui la faisait rêver lorsqu'elle était jeune et qu'elle voulait revêtir le jour de son mariage.

Elle était si belle et elle ne cessait de la regarder. La blonde se demandait même si elle pouvait la toucher. Elle était d'un blanc éclatant, dont les manches étais sur le coté des épaule. Sous la robe ce trouvait un jupon bronze que l'on pouvait voir grâce a un évasement sur le devant de celle-ci. La vendeuse qui la regardait depuis un moment s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous voulez l'essayer?

-Je peux?

-Mais bien sur. Je suis sure qu'elle sera bien sur vous.

-Dans ce cas, je ne peux refuser.

Toute souriante, elle suivit la jeune fille avec la robe et s'enferma avec elle pour l'aider à mettre la robe. Quelques instants après, elle sorti pour la montré a Matsuri. Rêveuse, elle s'approcha du miroir et eut l'impression d'être une princesse. Elle était sublime et cela se lisant dans les yeux de Matsuri et de la vendeuse.

Mais pendant un instant, elle s'imagina à son mariage au bras de... Shikamaru. Elle chassa aussitôt cette image mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire a cette penser. Comme elle aurais aimé... Elle s'imaginait encore parfois son histoire avec lui et ce qu'ils auraient pu être heureux si tout avait été différent. Si touts avait marché comme elle le voulais. Il y avait au fond d'elle une parcelle d'espoir qui grandissant en même temps de son bébé. Jamais elle n'aurais cru sa possible, mais c'est comme si cette partie d'elle, de lui, essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta à se regarder dans la glace et elle s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'étais elle, rayonnante de bonheur pour la premier fois depuis bien longtemps. Son ventre rond s'harmonisait bien et elle eut la confirmation qu'elle lui irait aussi bien malgré le ventre qui va grossir encore un peu.

Mais bientôt, ce fut l'heure pour elle de retiré la robe. Bien qu'elle fût vraiment tres cher, étant la sœur du Kazekage, elle pouvait tout avoir. C'était son frère qui le lui avait dit.

Après la robe étais les accessoires. Ce fut assez rapide et elle s'amusa un peu avec sa belle-sœur. Il fallait dire que Matsuri étais une fille vivante que ne se laissait pas abattre par le comportement irritable de son petit ami.

******

-Vraiment, vous savez ou il se trouve.

-Bien sur, puisque c'est nous qui l'avons trouvé à moitié mort en plein milieu du désert.

-JE vous demande pardon.

-Tu a bien entendu...

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je dois t'avouer que nous non plus. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

-Comment sa?

-Il a comme pour ainsi dire, perdu la mémoire. Et avant que vous me demandé quoi que ce soit, il commence a ce rappeler de certaine chose grâce aux nuages.

-Les nuages. Oui, il aime regarder les nuages.

-Nous avons cru le remarquer.

-Vous? Vous êtes combien?

-4 avec moi, 5 avec lui.

-Depuis quand?

-Près d'un mois.

-Donc, deux semaine après qu'il soit parti.

-D'ou?

-Je veux le voir.

-Mais bien sur. Ou avais-je la tête. C'est à lui de poser les questions, pas moi.

******

Shikamaru étais encore sur la colline à observer les nuages. Seulement, cette fois ci, il ne les regarda pas complètement. Son regard y étais mais pas son esprit. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait oublié. A cette femme qui l'avait perdu. Car il était certain que c'étais a cause de cette femme qu'il avait tout oublié.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir complètement. Quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque instant après, ses paupière se firent lourde et ne put les empêche de se fermer.

Il fit un rêve Bizarre. Rien dans les normes. Il y avait une robe. Juste une robe. Blanche. De mariage. Une robe tout à fait splendide. Cette robe, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait une grande importance a ses yeux.

L'ignorance avant crée en lui une sorte de vide. Un vide qu'il tentait d'oublier chaque jour nouveau ou il se réveillait par le soleil. Jamais il avait pensé finir sa vie amnésique, oublié de ce qu'il avait été.

Il pensait qu'il retrouverait jamais la mémoire et se demandais franchement pourquoi sans cesse des images comme la robe lui venais. Il n'allait pas passer sa vie à chercher l'irrécupérable. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'espoir de se souvenir, mais c'étais bien son plus grand rêves. En fait, il en donnerait même sa vie.

Par contre, il voulait aussi le bon coté des choses, il pouvait tout recommencer à neuf. Tout oublier et faire passer ses envies en premier. Car s'il se fiait à ses intuitions, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était mis de coté pour aller aux besoins des autres.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas devinez ce qui allait lui tombé dessus, il serait resté coucher. Quoi que la tornade serais quand même venu vers lui. Oui, il la voyait arriver tres rapidement mais ne fit rien pour s'en éloigner car il savait qu'elle venait pour lui.

Une fois la tornade arriver a sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda intensément Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, C'est bien toi?

-Euh, je crois.

-Mais bien sure que c'est toi. Tu es mon ami et je saurais te reconnaitre entre mille.

-c'est vrai? Mais moi, je ne me rappelle pas de toi. Je...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu retrouveras la mémoire, c'est moi qui te le dis. Je t'en fais la promesse.

-Oui mais je ne sais même pas par ou commencer.

-Je crois pouvoir t'aider. Tu as commencé à être bizarre le lendemain de notre arrivé a Suna, le village ou nous devions aller.

-Nous nous y sommes rendu pour quelle occasion.

-Moi, sur la demande d'un...Ami. Toi, pour réparé l'erreur que tu as commise avec la fille que tu aimes. Enfin, je ne sais plus trop à quel temps je dois parler.

-Comme ca, c'est bien. Et quel problème j'avais avec elle.

-Seulement un malentendu stupide.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'es arrivé?

-Le lendemain, Temari t'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et tu l'as rembarré. Tu lui as dit des choses blessantes que j'ignore mais je sais que tu es parti juste après et on ne ta plus revu.

-Temari... Enceinte.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et bien, tu es papa.

Soudain, Shikamaru se souvint du rêve de Kimitomo : _**J'ai pu remarquer qu'elle était enceinte car elle tenait son ventre gonflé. **_Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais maintenant, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à coté de sa. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tellement son bonheur était grand. Mais comme tout bonheur ne dure que quelque temps, tout ce calma rapidement.

-Ou est l'arnaque.

-L'arnaque?

-Oui, l'arnaque Naruto. Tout ne peut pas être parfait sinon je n'en serais pas la main...

-comment tu m'as appelé?

-Na... NARUTO.

-C'est moi. Je savais que tu retrouverais la mémoire.

-mais ce n'est pas gagner.

-Peut-être qu'il te faut la personne avec toi pour te rappeller.

-Non je ne crois pas. Je ne me souviens en rien de ce que j'ai pu faire avec toi, malgré ta présence.

-Ou alors, ce n'est que des intuitions. Tu les as toujours suivies.

-Oui, ca doit être sa car déjà au départ, je savais que ton nom commençait par un N.

-Comment sa.

-Je l'ai lu dans les nuages.

-Encore tes nuages et leurs signification unique.

-Ca m'a beaucoup aidé.

-Je vois sa. Mais je dois t'avertir qu'une autre personne a pris ta place auprès de Temari.

-C'est vrai?

-Si, aussitôt que tu as disparu, il est arrivé en rampant devant Temari et la gaver de belle promesses d'amour pour qu'elle accepte de ce marier avec elle. Elle a accepté je crois, pour la simple raison de ne pas laisser son bébé sans un père pour l'aimer.

-Je comprends. Mais que ce passerait-il si je reviendrai.

-Je crois d'abord que Temari sera tres furieuse contre toi, qu'elle ne voudra pas t'écouter.

-Elle t'écoutera toi.

-Pas après ce que j'ai fait.

-Ce que tu as fait?

-C'est trop compliquer.

-Vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps.

Après un temps de silence, Naruto décida de tout lui dire.

-J'ai blessé profondément Gaara, le frère de Temari. Je suis parti, comme toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Excellente question, je ne sais pas. Au début, je croyais que je n'étais pas près à laisser mon rêve de devenir Hokage mais je crois que le problème est beaucoup plus grave que sa.

-Comme?

-Je crois que je ne suis pas près à m'assumer en couple avec un autre garçon complètement. Je te l'avoue je l'ai toujours rêvé mais je suis mort de trouille a l'idée de sortir avec lui. J'ai tout fais avec lui et je l'aime énormément, mais j'ai aussi tres peur.

-Et c'est cette peur qui est venu mettre fin a ton histoire avec ce Gaara. Et tu le lui a dis?

-Bien sur que non. Qu'aurait-il pensé de moi. Je ne suis pas un trouillard d'habitude et je...

-Tu es humain. C'est une chose que tu semble oublier. Tout le monde a peur mais peu le montrer. Et moi je trouve qu'il est bien plus courageux de la par d'une personne qui peut la montré et la battre en même temps.

-Peut-être mais il est trop tard maintenant. Il ne voudra plus me voire.

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. C'Est a lui d'en décider tu ne crois pas. Tout comme moi je vais aller voir cette Temari et la combattre.

-Si tu n'avais pas perdu la tête, tu n'aurais jamais dit sa.

-pourquoi sa.

-Temari est du genre tres galère.

Après un petit sourire, ils allèrent rejoindre les 4 autres pour discuter des choses à faire dans ce cas. Ils devaient trouver une solution pour que Temari crois en l'innocence de Shikamaru avec l'aide de Naruto. Mais ce que le blond ignorait, c'est que le brun préparait aussi un plan pour lui.

******

-Maitre Tsunade, avez-vous trouvé une solution?

-Non et j'ignore ce que je dois faire? Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arriver!

-Vous pourriez peut-être le lui demander, c'est lui le plus apte à vous le dire.

-Tu me voir lui demander ce genre de chose.

-Moi je peux, si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien sur, Kakashi-sensei, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Ce dont vous êtes incapable par contre, c'est faire preuve de tact.

-Sakura, tu es bien méchante avec moi.

-Elle a cependant raison Kakashi. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

-Quel Hokage tu es.

-Ferme-la Jiraya.

Elle le menaça de son poing et lui, il se ratatina dans son coin, ayant peur de la furie en face de lui.

-Seulement je dois admettre qu'il n'y a que lui pour ce mettre dans des situations pareille.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire quand même Kakashi.

-On parle de Naruto, Sakura.

-Oui mais quand même.

******

-J'en ai assez. Je ne sais plus si je veux encore me marier.

-pourquoi?

-Kankuro, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Mais explique-moi alors.

-Mais en quoi sa te regarde!

-Akutso est mon meilleur ami et tu es ma sœur. Je ne veux que votre bien.

-Si tu veux mon bien, alors accepte ma décision.

-Non je ne peux pas. Je ne te laisserai pas gâché ta vie. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance. Elle ne se reproduira pas. Pas un seul autre homme au monde ne voudra s'occuper de l'enfant d'un autre. Akutso est un homme a part.

-Non, je vais essayer de retrouver Shikamaru et lui faire entendre raison.

-mais c'est de la folie.

-Je ne suis pas heureuse sans lui.

-Crois-tu supporter encore une fois de te faire rejeter.

-Je veux essayer.

-Sois raisonnable Temari, après tout ce qu'il ta fais, je refuser qu'il revienne et...

-Moi aussi je refuse.

Les deux se retournèrent pour voir apparaitre Gaara dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je te demande pardon.

-En tant que Kazekage, je refuse que les ninjas de Konoha refranchissent les portes de mon village, détruisant ainsi notre alliance, sous peine de mort. Je t'ordonne aussi d'épouser Akutso et ce pour ton bonheur.

____________________________________________________________________

Bon, je sais ce chapitre est nul mais je vais essayer de me rattraper au prochain

Laisser mon des reviews, j'accepte toute critiques.

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu.


	10. Chapter 10:peur et bonheur

Bonjours a tous!

J'ai rajouté un couple dans ce chapitre. On va les revoir un peu dans les autres chapitres mais seulement en petite partie. Je ne parlerai pas de Shikamaru ni Naruto dans ce chapitre.

Bref, voila le chapitre 10. Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Il n 'y a que 5 personnages qui m'appartienne.

Bonne lecture

________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade travaillais sur son dossier depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais n'en démordais pas. Elle ne vit point les heures qui paressaient et n'arrivais pas à trouver une solution au problème qui se présentais devant elle. Mais bien sur, un tel cas n'étais jamais arrivé auparavant car c'étais tout bonnement impensable. Bien que quelque théorie sur ce sujet ait été élaborée, il n'en reste pas moins que celui-ci fut repoussé dans le cas de l'impossible. Du jamais vu.

Tellement absorber pas les lignes de mots sur la feuille, elle ne vit pas l'heure tardive ni la personne qui passait la pas de sa portes doucement. L'ombre se rapprocha d'elle, tel un prédateur fonçant sur sa proie.

-Toujours dans ce dossier!

L'exclamation fit sursauter la blonde qui reconnu aussitôt la voix de la personne qui venait de la déranger.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Jiraya?

-Seulement te rappeler que nous avions rendez-vous il y a près de 2 heures.

-J'avais oublié.

-J'ai cru remarquer.

Il était vrai que depuis le départ de Naruto, l'ermite n'avais cessé de lui demander des sorties, des rendez-vous qu'elle avait poliment refusé. Mais au bout le la centième demande, elle dut ce résoudre qu'il n'en démordrait pas et Tsunade accepta sa requête.

-Nous avons toujours le temps.

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'enlever ca de la tête.

-Il doit être bien compliqué pour que la grande Tsunade n'arrive pas a trouver une solution.

-Si seulement tu savais.

- Bien, explique-moi.

-Tu sais déjà ce qu'il y à savoir.

-Peut-être, mais pas ton point de vue.

-Bon, mais tu dois savoir que dans certaine situation, il faut être tres délicat. C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai toujours pas dit à Naruto. Son problème est un cas appart car sa n'a jamais été répertorier. Même Lee étais un jeu d'enfant a comparé a ca.

-Ce petit a toujours été l'as de crée des problèmes.

-Et de les réparé.

-Je l'avoue mais il en reste, pour te donner de la misère comme cela, il faut être un génie.

-Alors, c'est qu'il en est un mais qu'il ce cache sous ses airs d'imbécile heureux.

-Peut-être que c'est plus facile pour lui.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait que je vois sa avec lui.

-Ben justement, il n'est pas la alors arrête de penser a sa.

-Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui.

-Tu t'es drôlement attaché à lui. Si ce n'est que ton âge, tu pourrais quasiment être sa mère.

-Arête de dire des bêtises.

-Mais c'est vrai. Moi aussi je me suis attaché à ce petit. Il est comme le fils que j'ai toujours voulu avoir.

-Toi, avoir un fils!

-C'est si surprenant.

Il eut un temps de silence dans la pièce ou les deux ce regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Finalement, ce fut Tsunade qui le rompit.

-Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un enfant.

******

-En tant que Kazekage, je refuse que les ninjas de Konoha refranchissent les portes de mon village, détruisant ainsi notre alliance, sous peine de mort. Je t'ordonne aussi d'épouser Akutso et ce pour ton bonheur.

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment me faire sa?

-J'en ai le pouvoir, alors oui, je vais le faire.

-M'obliger à épouser un homme que je n'aime pas uniquement pour que mon enfant n'ai pas a vivre sans père. Mais c'est de la folie.

-Ce qui est de la folie est d'avoir fait confiance aux ninjas de Konoha.

-Mais tu oublie tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous. Il t'on sauver la vie.

-Maintenant ca n'a plus d'importance.

-Gaara a raison, Temari. Nous devons nous préoccuper que de nous même. Maintenant, nous sommes seuls contre tous.

-Non je refuse.

-J'ai peur malheureusement que cela soit trop tard ma chérie.

-Akutso!

Akutso venait d'entres dans la pièce a la suite de Gaara. Il regardant Temari comme si elle lui appartenait. Ce qui mit la blonde en colère.

-Toi, ne m'approche pas.

-Je suis ton futur mari, Temari. Tu dois l'accepter.

-Non, jamais.

Ses deux frère restaient la, immobile, les regardant comme s'ils étaient absent. Akutso, lui, s'approcha lentement de Temari. Étant enceinte, elle avait des restrictions à suivre. Donc, elle ne pouvait pas ce défendre. Elle entendit du bruit et vit que Gaara et Kankuro quittais la pièce. Le roux dit en sortant.

-Fait ce que tu as à faire, et ne tarde pas. Nous allons avancer le mariage. Plus vite il sera fait, mieux ce sera.

Temari eut peur. Son frère n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'aurait jamais permis a quelqu'un de s'approcher d'elle comme sa avant. Même son futur mari dont le regard devenu plus lubrique, explosa sa soif. Sa fail de son corps.

Elle tenta de s'échapper mais fut retenu par un mince filet bleu. L'autre émit un petit rire. La blonde ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste. Elle était prisonnière de son corps. Elle prit soudain tres peur. Elle voulu hurler a l'aide mais aucun sons ne put sortir.

-Ce filet agit un peut comme l'ombre de ce cher Shikamaru qui ma si gentiment laisser la place. Je devrais penser à le remercier.

-...

-Tu ne dis rien. Attend, je vais te libéré la tête.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Temari de ce cachait pas pour lui balancer tout les horreurs qui lui passait par la tête.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Comment j'ai pu me faire embobiner par quelqu'un comme toi.

-Tu étais faible et vulnérable. Je n'ai eu qu'a toucher ton point sensible et voila.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le ventre.

-Tu ne seras jamais le père de cette enfant.

-C'est moi qui l'élèverai.

-Jamais.

-Tu crois cela. Tu verras que des que cet enfant sera mis au monde, il sera de mon devoir de l'éloigner de toi afin qu'il n'ai pas de mauvaise opinions de moi. Ainsi je pourrais l'élever sans difficulté.

-Je te ne laisserais pas toucher à mon bébé.

-Tes frères sont d'accord. Ils disent que tu es encore trop déséquilibré pour t'occuper d'un enfant.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud. Tu ...

Il la fit taire en levant la main et Temari se senti une fois de plus prisonnière. Ayant toujours sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, il place son autre main derrière nuque de celle-ci pour l'embrasser. Elle était dégouter que se monstre profite d'elle alors qu'elle ne peut même pas se défendre.

Cependant, la peur augmenta encore plus lorsqu'il fit glisser la robe qu'elle portait, la laissant en sous-vêtements.

********

Matsuri se promenais dans les couloirs de la maison. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait enfin une journée de congé et elle voulait la passer avec son petit-ami mais il était introuvable. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle le cherchait et elle finit par abandonner les recherches car, ne dit-on pas que c'est quand on cesse de cherche qu'il vient de lui même nous trouver.

Et il la trouva. Toujours avec cet aire fermé au visage, il lui fit pourtant signe de venir vers lui, ce qu'elle fit.

-Matsuri, A la demande de Temari, nous allons avancer la date du mariage a après-demain.

La jeune fille était tres surprise mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, il était déjà parti. Elle voulu le rattraper mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle devait passer son chemin. Suivant toujours son intuition, et continua à marcher dans la direction opposé de son amoureux.

Approchant d'un couloir, elle sentit l'angoisse lui parcourir le corps. Elle marcha plus vite jusqu'a ce que ses pieds s'arrête brusquement. Tellement qu'elle failli en perdre l'équilibre. Elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Matsuri se retourna vers la porte et tourna la poigné.

Temari étais la, complètement nu, les larmes dans les yeux, l'autres avec un sourire pervers qu'elle reconnu comme étais son futur époux. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir épouser un tel homme. Selon son jugement, elle préférait Shikamaru.

Elle s'approcha de la blonde pour lui demander si elle allait bien, mais elle fut interrompue.

-Elle va tres bien, maintenant, tu peux nous laisser seuls. Nous avons plein de chose à faire.

-Pas tant que je ne l'entends pas de sa bouche.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle va bien.

-Et puis que je te dis que je ne partirais pas avant d'en avoir la preuve.

Temari se dit a ce moment la que Matsuri étais la seule à être encore de son coté. Elle devait lui demander son aide mais comment. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser aller se larmes. Ce serait trop honteux. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Matsuri regardais Akutso droit dans les yeux. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se sentir faible, partir. Comme quand quelqu'un veux prendre possession d'un corps. Cependant, elle eu la force de se tourner vers Temari qui pleurais. Les larmes de Temari qu'elle n'avait jamais vu couler déclenchèrent une alarme dans son esprit.

Elle donna un violent coup de poing a l'homme qui le reçu au visage, libérant au passage la jeune blonde qui s'effondra dans les bras de la brune. Matsuri prit sa robe et la lui mis en vitesse avant d'aller dans la chambre de la blonde.

Elle la couche sur son lit mais la garda dans ses bras. La berçant doucement, elle se demanda comment elle pouvait sortir de la. Elle sentait bien que tout étais lier a cet homme. Gaara avait trop changé pour que cela soit réellement lui. Malgré la perte de Naruto, il aurait du rester tel qu'il était car il c'étais toujours juré de ne plus jamais redevenir le monstre qu'il a été autrefois.

Et puis, le passage de Shikamaru étais trop suspect pour que ca soit de son fait. Selon elle, tout avait été calculer. Elle savait au fon d'elle que Shikamaru n'étais pas dans son état normal mais n'ayant aucune preuve, elle n'avait rien dit. Mais elle voulait qu'elle sache. Il le fallait. Elle voulait le revoir alors autant lui avouer ce qu'elle pensait, si sa pouvais l'aider à passer par dessus.

Mais que faire lorsqu'on a les mains et les pieds liés. Elle n'était pas la plus forte. C'était Temari. Mais elle devait la sauver. Elle devait...

-Matsuri.

La jeune fille suspendit ses réflexions pour faire attention à la future maman.

-Oui.

-Merci.

Tu aurais fais la même chose pour moi.

-Peut-être que n'empêche, il aurait réussi a me... Me...

-Tu n'es pas obliger alla dire si tu ne t'en sens pas prête.

-... Merci. Si seulement il avait été la.

-A ce propos, je dois te dire un truc. Je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gaara entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa sœur.

-Alors, c'est vrai. Tu as empêché Akutso de la faire sienne. N'est-ce pas ce qu'est censé faire des futures maries.

Elle devait la sortir de la. Akutso étais derrière lui, arborais un sourire vainqueur. Mais il n'avait pas encore gagné.

-Moi, ce que j'en sais du mariage, on doit attendre à la nuit de noces pour faire ce genre de chose. On dit que c'est plus officiel après le mariage, et que, avant est une injure au protocole.

-C'est vrai?

-Mon père avait un ami qui était prêtre et il m'a tout raconté.

-Elle ment.

-Pourquoi mentirais-je? Je n'ai aucun bénéfice a en tiré. Et puis, ton mariage a été devancé. Il te suffit juste d'attendre deux jours et tu l'auras pour toi.

-Bien, il en sera fais ainsi.

-mais Gaara.

-J'ai dit, il en sera fait ainsi. Akutso, je te prierais d'aller dans la salle d'essayage pour ton costume.

Il se retourna pour suivre Akutso mais au moment ou il allait franchir la porte, il se retourna vers Matsuri.

-Nous célébrerons notre mariage le même jour, je ferais venir quelques robes pour que tu puisses les essayer. Tu n'aurais rien d'autre à faire. Et d'ici la, vous resterai dans cette chambre jusqu'au mariage.

Il ferma la porte et eut un grand bruit, indiquant qu'il avait bloqué la porte. Matsuri et Temari se regardèrent, interloquer puis vint le tour de la brune à s'écrouler en larmes dans les bras de la blonde.

******

Il était le matin dans ce grand appartement. Où deux personnes étaient endormit l'un contre l'autre. Des sourires collés à leurs visages, ils ouvrirent les yeux au même moment. Se regardant tendrement, l'homme la serra dans ses grand bras fort, l'embrassant sur le nez. Et lui répondit et posant ses lèvres sur les sienne avec un sourire. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux.

Lui avait toujours été amoureux d'elle. Elle venait à peine de prendre conscience de ses sentiments envers lui. Longuement ils restèrent dans cette position. Puis sans se quitter du regard, il dit:

-Je t'aime tellement Tsunade.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jiraya.

________________________________________________________________________

Voila pour le chapitre 10

Un peu court mais bon.

J'espère que cela vous aura plus.


	11. Chapter 11:Marriage et retrouvailles

Bonjour a tous.

Quelques temps d'absences pour revenir avec ce chapitre. Il n'est restera pas long après celui-ci. Peut-être deux ou trois. Au début, c'étais censé être un one-short. Il en a fait du chemin. C'est ma premier fic que je conte sincèrement mettre à terme.

Bref, désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Il n'y a que quelques personnages qui m'appartiennent.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

____________________________________________________________________

AD VITAM AETERNAM

C'est à la lueur de la chandelle que j'écris ce récit. Bien sur que vous vous dites que c'est nul. Moi, je trouve sa bien. Calme et réconfortant, la chaleur produit par la flamme est la même que celle que j'éprouve pour cette jolie jeune femme. Et oui, hélas, je suis amoureux. Mais pas de n'importe quelle grande dame. Non, la plus belle de toute. Tous ceux qui l'ont déjà croisé pourront vous dire que j'ai raison.

Son regard sombre qui vous regarde, se sourire aussi magnifique qu'un coucher de soleil et ses cheveux blond comme le blé. Son visage angélique et sa peau douce viennent me chercher même dans mon sommeille, me donnant ainsi une meilleur nuit.

Nous nous sommes croisées une journée ensoleillée où aucun nuage ne venait entacher le bleu profond du ciel. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué au premier abord mais lorsqu'elle ma adresser la parole, sa voix si délicieuse ma fait sortir de mes rêves les plus fou. Jamais je n'aurais cru ma faire avoir de la sorte. Moi qui n'aimait pas les femmes, comment ais-je pu me faire prendre dans ses filets.

Je n'avais pas vraiment voulu la connaitre, cependant, je dois avouer que je ne regretterai jamais toutes les journées passé à me disputer avec cette femme au caractère tres spécial. Et je crois que c'est sa que j'ai aimé d'elle quand j'ai appris à la connaitre. Sa façon de piquer colère lorsqu'on dit quelque chose qui lui déplaît est quelque chose qui me plait fortement. Une femme aussi belle que forte.

Souvent, quand elle repartait chez elle, je me surprenais, dans les premier temps du moins, à penser a elle. Au début, j'en avais un peu peur. Cette femme pourrais me mangé tout crue, enfin, si elle le pouvait. Mais par la suite, j'ai laissé ce sentiment envahir mon corps, et je n'ai pas été déçu.

Pour faire vite, lorsqu'enfin j'ai eu le courage d'aller vers elle pour tout lui avouer, nous avons passé une nuit d'amour que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Je l'aimais tellement, que je voulais passer ma vie avec elle et fondé une famille. Oui avoir des enfants a toujours été m on plus grand désir malgré ce que peu en panser certaine personne de mon entourage. Et c'est avec que je voulais fonder cette famille.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, elle c'est enfuie. Je ne sais pour quel raison l'a poussé à partir loin de moi, me brisant ainsi le cœur, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un jour, j'irais l'affronter pour mieux comprendre ce pourquoi elle était partie. Je crois que c'est peut-être de ne pas me voir au petit matin qui l'a fait paniquer. Si c'étais ca, alors elle doit savoir que j'aurais préféré rester la a dormir avec elle.

J'écris sa ici, car c'est le seul moyen qu'il aille jusqu'a toi. Je sais que tu serais attiré pas lui si tu m'aimais vraiment. Si c'est le cas, alors je le verrais chez toi quand j'y viendrai. Si je le vois, je ne te laisserais plus partir. Plus jamais.

Je fini avec ceci: L'éternel amour peut durer une seule nuit, parce que l'éternité n'est pas ce qui fait durer le temps, mais bien l'ampleur de l'amour.

Ce que je ressens pour toi vivra pour toujours dans mon cœur. Je t'aime Temari.

De ton pleurnichard.

Une larme glissa lentement sur la joue de la blonde qui venait d'ouvrir le livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la boutique. Celui-là même qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert. Celui-là même qu'elle avait attendu. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas lu avant. Sans doute le savait-elle mais n'avais pas osé l'ouvrir.

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir le serré dans ses bras. Pouvoir lui dire a quel point elle l'aimait. Mais tenant elle savait que ce n'étais pas lui qui lui avait dit ses mot car il avait écrit qu'il voulait une famille avec elle. Dont que ce n'étais pas vraiment lui qui lui avait dit tout ces mots. Elle savait qu'il était innocent et qui lui étais arrivé quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Elle était enfermé dans sa chambre avec Matsuri qui pleurais silencieusement a ses coté. Elle avait remarqué le livre des le moment ou Gaara avait fermé la porte. Claquant la porte, Cela l'avait fait tomber de l'étagère et Temari l'avait ramassé. Il était ouverts a cette page dont, piquer par la curiosité, et l'avait lu.

-C'étais de sa dont je voulais te parler, Temari.

-Pardon.

-Je savais, enfin, j'avais un doute sur se qui avait pu se passer cette nuit la.

-Mais enfin, de quoi tu parle.

-Je parle que Akutso avait tout prévu. Il a fait quelque chose à Shikamaru et il l'a fait disparaitre pour te consoler et t'avoir pour lui. Ensuite, pour féliciter les choses, il a surement embrouillé tes frères pour qu'ils soient de son coté si il devait arriver quelque chose. Voyant qu'il ne t'avait plus vraiment sous son contrôle, il a préféré agir avant de te perdre et que son plan tombe a l'eau. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense.

-Tu crois que sa c'est passer comme sa?

-A quelque cheveux près, oui.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'une personne peu faire une chose pareille.

-Akutso devait déjà être amoureux de toi.

-Et moi pas, je ne conte pas me marier avec lui.

-Et moi, j'aurais été heureuse de me marier à ton frère s'il aurait vraiment été amoureux de moi. Cela aurait été tellement moins compliqué.

- Que veux-tu dire.

-Tu sais que cela fait presque trois mois que Gaara et mois sortons ensemble. Ca c'est fait tres rapidement et je n'ai rien vu, pourtant, je sais que sa colère est alimenté pas la tristesse d'avoir perdu la seule personne qui fera battre son cœur. Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de savoir que cette personne n'est pas moi.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai fait le choix d'être a ses coté malgré le fait qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-Peut-être, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me sentir coupable.

-Je comprends. Tant qu'on se soutien, on va s'en sortir. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il veut me forcé à l'épouser. Je me demande juste ce qu'il veut obtenir de moi en agissant ainsi.

Temari la regarda droit dans les yeux et su instantanément ce qu'elle tentait de lui caché.

-Tu as couché avec Gaara.

La brune parue surprise puis vira rouge. Temari rigola doucement avant de prendre le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est ce que font tous les couples. Je suis passé par la moi aussi.

-Je sais.

-Alors tu dois savoir que je sais reconnaitre tout les symptômes.

-Oui, bien sur.

-donc, tu dois savoir que tu ne peux rien me cacher. Après tout, nous sommes proches, non?

-Oui.

-Alors, si tu étais en route pour mettre au monde un magnifique petit bébé, tu me le dirais?

-C'est certain.

-Alors?

Matsuri regarda Temari, le rose aux joues, ne sachant quoi dire. Alors elle savait ce qu'elle tentait de caché depuis 1 mois. Elle avait plutôt réussi jusqu'a ce que la blonde la regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est vrais qu'elle avait plus d'expérience mais...

-je...

-Tu... Allez Matsuri. Tu ne vas me cacher quelque chose que je sais déjà.

-Alors, pourquoi tu veux que je te le dise.

-Pour que tu en prennes conscience.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer sur un ton tremblant:

-Je suis enceinte de ton frère et il l'ignore toujours. Voila.

Il eut un certain temps de silence avant que Temari prenne sa belle sœur dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, avoir un enfant, c'est merveilleux. Je ne l'ai pas encore mais je sais que je l'aime déjà. Et j'ai tres hâte que Shikamaru soit la. Mon souhait le plus cher est qu'il soit a mes coté lors que l'accouchement. Toi, tu as de la chance qu'il soit encore la.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai un peu peur de lui dire par rapport a toute cette histoire.

-Bien sur. Mais...

Elles furent interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement pour laisser entrer Kankuro. Il regarda longuement les filles avant de dire:

-Voici les robes Matsuri. Choisis-en une. La journée du mariage, au matin, deux personne viendrons vous aidez a vous préparé. C'est moi qui vous conduirez a l'autel. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit.

Il reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu aussitôt qu'il eut posé les robes sur les lit, près de filles. Il y en avait 8 en tout et Matsuri trouva son bonheur à la septième.

Il s'en suivit d'une longue nuit pour les jeunes filles qui appréhendait les jours à venir.

******

-Il faut aller le chercher. Il faut tout lui dire avant que cela ne ce complique.

-Oui, Hokage-sama. Mais qui allons nous dépêcher pour cette mission.

-Allez me chercher Neji et Tenten.

- Êtes-vous conscient que vous devrai tout leur avouer.

-Oui.

- En êtes-vous certaine.

-Oui. Alors va. On ne doit pas perdre de temps.

-Oui, maitre.

Shizune parti aussitôt pour allez cherche ceux qu'elle avait demandé. Elle revint quelque instant plus tard avec ceux-ci. Elle les laissa entre ses mains.

-Pour vous faire bref, j'ai laissé partir Naruto à la recherche de Shikamaru.

-Vous l'avez laissé y aller seul, s'exclama Neji.

-Oui, et c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'aller le récupéré. Avec Shikamaru aussi si vous le pouvez.

-Bien. Y-a-t-il d'autres choses que nous devrions savoir, fit- Tenten.

Tsunade hésita avant de parler.

-Oui, mais il faudra me juré que vous devrez garder ceci secret. Sous aucun prétexte vous ne devrai dire ceci a quelqu'un, sauf, bien sur, au concerné.

-Vous avez notre parole, Hokage-sama.

-Bien Neji. Voici le dossier confirmant mes dires. J'y ai mis plusieurs semaines pour déchiffrez ceci. Le problème de Naruto, car c'est bien de lui dont on parle, est plutôt anormal au point de vu, si je puis dire, masculin car ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Maitre Hokage?

-Naruto est...enceinte. Et c'est surement Gaara qui en est responsable. Enfin, Naruto l'est aussi.

Tenten et Neji étais estomaqué. Jamais ils n'avaient cru son possible.

-Alors voila pourquoi il est important de le ramener. Il se pourrait qu'il y ais des complications. Il faut absolument que vous le retrouviez.

-Bien. Y-a-t-il une piste, un endroit ou nous risquons de le trouver?

-Allez directement à Suna. Il doit être là-bas.

******

Le jour du double mariage.

Les deux filles s'étaient fait réveiller assez tôt pour l'évènement. Deux femmes assez âgés étaient venue pour les aider a se préparé pour leur mariage. Elles étaient plutôt anxieuses. Ce fut en début d'après midi que Kankuro vint les chercher pour que débute la cérémonie.

Ca allait ce déroulé en même temps, un mariage double. Deux maris, deux mariées sur une même allée. Mais pour l'instant, les portes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Il n'y avait que le Gaara et Akutso au bout de l'allée, dans leurs costumes d'apparats, près, attendant juste leurs futures femmes.

La musique retentie soudain dans l'immeuble. Il y avait plusieurs personnes, que dis-je, toute la salle étais remplit. Aucune place de libre. Tout le village avait été convié en ce jour.

Kankuro proposa ses bras à chacune des deux filles qui le prirent sans presse. Ils avancèrent lentement, au rythme de la douce musique qui inaugure un heureux évènement, d'habitude. C'est avec un sourire forcé que ce rendirent près de leurs futurs maris.

Arrivés a leur hauteur, Kankuro alla se placé un peu plus vers la droite pendant que Temari et Matsuri allaient vers leur futurs époux respectif, et le mariage a pu commencer officiellement. Le prêtre parlait. Il parlait du sacrement de l'union entre deux personnes qui se fait par amour. Ils échangèrent leurs alliance et au moment ou il prononça :

Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qui parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise a jamais, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent avec grand fracas.

-Je refuse que cette union soit prononcée.

Cette voix. Son sourire s'élargit. Il était venu.

******

Il fallait qu'il les arrête. Ils avaient mené leur enquête et ils savaient ce qui se tramait dans la pièce. Seulement, ca n'avait pas été facile de ce rendre sur les lieux. Il avait fallu tromper la cinquantaine de gardes qui surveillaient l'entré du village et ceux qui patrouillait dans les rues complètement vide.

Mais Shikamaru voulais en savoir plus. Il agissant sans réfléchir mais donnant toujours des résultats. Naruto le suivait de tres près. Ils leur avaient fallu laisser derrière leurs 4 compagnons. Mais cette histoire ne les regardais pas, alors ils étaient partis au petit matin, laissant une lettre leur expliquant le pourquoi du comment.

Ils étaient arrivé depuis un moment mais ne voulais pas faire une entré remarquer, ils avaient décidé d'agir plus discrètement. Mais il n'avait pu empêcher ses gestes. Son corps se contrôlant seul, ni lui ni Naruto n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Le blond ne le voulait pas vraiment non plus d'ailleurs. Il comprenait maintenant l'ampleur de la situation.

Il se sentait mal et se sentais coupable. Pour lui, tout étaient de sa fautes. Bien sur que ce n'était pas vrai mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

La voix de Shikamaru retenti dans la salle comme un haut parleur. Toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées vers eux.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici et comment vous avez pu y entré?

Akutso regardais le brun avec surprise. Il lui avait pris sa mémoire et l'avait laissé pour mort en plein milieu du désert. Pourquoi était-il ici. Il pensa tout de suite que c'étais de la faute du blond. Mais c'étais sans savoir que l'amour étais beaucoup plus fort qu'un sort jeter quand la jalousie nous ronge par l'intérieur. Ce qu'il ignore aussi, c'est qu'utiliser a tord et a travers, la magie fini même pas se retourné vers celui qui l'a jeté.

Shikamaru étais resté silencieux jusqu'a ce que Temari, se délogeant de la poigne ferme d'Akutso pour se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime sans savoir qu'il n'a plus toute sa mémoire. Mais au moment ou elle posa ses lèvres sur les sienne, il revit toute la scène qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie jusqu'au dernière. Soudain, elle se recula, comme terroriser. Il comprit.

-Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui c'est passé. Je t'aime Temari. Et cette enfant, je l'élevai avec toi. Akutso étais jaloux. Il m'a fait oublier qui j'étais pour être sur de t'avoir pour lui tout seul. Si Naruto n'étais pas revenu, je ne sais pas si je serais arrivé à temps.

-Shikamaru, je t'aime tant.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement pendant que Gaara s'approcha dangereusement. Naruto l'interrompit et voyais clairement que quelque chose clochait. Mais il voulait vraiment lui faire comprendre a quel point il regrettait ce qui c'étaient passer.

-Je suis désoler Gaara. Je n'aurais pas du partir. Tu sais, j'ai longuement réfléchit et, en fait, je ne voulais pas ce qui c'est passer. C'est souvent quand on perd quelque chose qu'on veut toujours le revoir.

-Et alors.

-Je t'en pris ne me fais pas sa.

-Pourquoi pas. Après tout le mal que tu m'as fait.

-Je peux comprendre que...

-Non tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends rien. Rien a la douleur que j'ai ressenti que tu es parti et je compte bien te le faire payer.

Le regard que faisait Gaara démontrait clairement ses intention mais intérieurement, Gaara pleurais. Oui, il pleurait car Naruto lui étais enfin revenu. Il voulait tant le serré dans ses bras, mais une force invisible l'en empêchait.

Soudain, Naruto ressenti une vive douleur a l'abdomen. Son ventre se tordais et sa le prenais jusque dans les trippes. Il n'avait tellement mal que quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Toute les têtes étaient tournée vers lui qui poussait de terrible hurlement. Lorsqu'il s'effondra, Gaara le rattrapa. Au moment où il sombra dans l'inconscience, le blond eut le temps d'entendre:

-Je t'aime, Naruto. Je suis désolé.

Au même moment, deux personnes entraient dans l'établissement. Lorsqu'ils le virent dans les bras du roux, ils se demandèrent s'il n'était pas trop tard.

________________________________________________________________________

Voila la fin de mon onzième chapitre. Il a été long à pondre celui-là mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Merci a ceux qui l'ont lu.


	12. Chapter 12:Vérités et Confidences

**Bonjours a tous!**

**Merci a tout ceux qui lisent pas fic, désoler pour tout ce retard.**

**Voici enfin la suite de ma fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Ils étaient encore dans l'établissement, à la différence qu'ils avaient viré toutes les personnes présentes n'ayant aucune affaire dans ce tableau. Gaara avait allongé Naruto, laissant Neji s'enquérir de sa santé. Bien qu'il ne soit pas médecin, Tsunade lui avait fournit les informations nécessaire si il perdait connaissance, comme ce cas si. Il put savoir que Naruto s'étais évanouie mais plus a cause du stresse qui a engendré la perte de conscience. Aucun danger réel pour le bébé, mais la santé du blond restait tel qu'il ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?**

**-Je sais ce qu'il a et ce n'est rien de trop grave, Gaara.**

**-Je peux savoir?**

**Neji le regarda droit dans les yeux pour y lire de l'inquiétude. Seulement il savait que ce n'étais pas a lui de lui dire. Il devait avant tout le faire savoir au concerné. Mais en y regardant sous un autre angle, Tsunade avait bien mentionné que ce bébé ne c'étais pas fait tout seul. Et le roux ne le lâcherait pas sans avoir eu sa réponse. Alors, il dit simplement mais clairement:**

**-Alors je ne me répéterai pas. Naruto a un disfonctionnement corporelle. A cause du démon qu'il a en lui, celui-ci a la capacité de se reproduire quand il le souhaite a condition qu'il ait une relation sexuelle avec une autre personne, peu importe le sexe du partenaire. Pour faire plus court, Naruto attend un enfant, et c'est toi le père, Gaara.**

**Silence. Tout le monde, la gueule a terre, fixait sans vraiment comprendre Neji avant de poser leurs regard sur le blond encore endormit, le visage encore un peu crispé face a la douleur qui était survenu quelques instant plus tôt. Les yeux blancs du brun fixaient ceux du jeune homme en face de lui, à savoir le père de l'enfant, cherchant la moindre parcelle d'émotion. Mais tout ce qu'il eut droit est un rire sans joie.**

**-C'est une blague. Parce que franchement, ce n'est pas drôle.**

**-C'est tout sauf une mauvaise blague. Tenten!**

**La brune aux macarons s'avance pour donner une feuille au garçon. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit, signé par l'Hokage, la feuille lui disant ce que lui avait dit l'autre ninja mais avec plus de détail. Connaissant la blonde, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait mentir sur un sujet si grave, se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Soudain, c'est la qu'il intervint.**

**-Gaara, Qu'est-ce que tu en a à faire, tu allais te marier avec cette femme en connaissance de ce qu'ils avaient fait à votre famille. Tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser s'en aller comme sa, pas après tout ce que tu m'as confié.**

**Le roux se retourna pour faire face à Akutso. Une rage sourde le prit.**

**-Toi, ne viens pas me faire la morale âpres ce que tu as osé nous faire a tous. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'avais plus le contrôle de mes moindres faits et geste. Tu vas payer pour ce crime.**

**-Alors, tu vas revenir avec lui. Et élever un enfant non prévu. Quoi qu'à ce stade, ce détail na plus vraiment d'importance, N'est-ce pas, Matsuri.**

**-Je te demande pardon. **

**-C'est pas a moi qu'il faut dire ca, mais a elle.**

**Matsuri savait que Gaara la regardais, mais elle gardait ses yeux fixement au sol. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il ne resterait pas avec elle. Elle avait entendu. Il ne l'avait toujours pas oublié. Comment dire a l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle allait gâcher leurs chance d'être ensemble une bonne fois pour toute. Jamais elle ne c'étais sentir aussi mal. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Seulement, avec Temari qui est au courant, elle ne pouvait pas ce défiler. Et ce fut la blonde, la prenant dans ses bras, l'incita à le lui dire. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite alors elle vida d'une seule traite:**

**-Je suis enceinte de toi, moi aussi.**

**-Quoi, mais on c'est protégé. Enfin tu m'As dit que...**

**-J'ai menti. Parce que j'avais peur que tu partes. Moi je t'aime réellement. Mais je me rends compte maintenant que je ne peux te garder. Je sais que tu l'aime et que je n'y peux rien mais sache que je le savais depuis longtemps. C'est pour sa que je ne le garderais pas...**

**-Non mais t'est folle, tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas se défendre. **

**-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors. Le garder et l'élever seul, alors que toi tu seras avec ce blond, a fondé une famille. Ta pensé a moi dans tout sa.**

**-Ne fais pas ton égoïste. Je suis moi aussi dans cette affaire et j'ai mon mot à dire. Et tu ne peux pas faire sa. Tu ne seras pas seule je te promets de trouver une solution. Mais n'en parlons plus pour l'instant, **

**Puis, se retournant vers Akutso.**

**-Nous avons quelque chose plus important a réglé.**

**Celui-ci n'avait aucune expression dans son regard mais avait un peu peur. Mais pas assez pour le montré. Son plan était infaible. Aussi stupide qu'il y croyait, Il se pensait capable de s'en sortir malgré cette situation. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Shikamaru avait retrouvé la mémoire.**

**-Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi.**

**-C'est ce que tu crois. Shikamaru, avance s'il te plait.**

**-Avec plaisir.**

**Le brun s'approcha de Gaara pour regarder Akutso droit dans les yeux. En une simple phrase, il réduisit toutes les espoirs de l'autre.**

**-Je me souviens de tout.**

**-Co... Comment?**

**-L'amour est plus fort que tout. Alors des le moment ou elle posa ses lèvres sur les mienne, tous mes souvenirs sont revenu dans ma mémoire.**

**-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici à la fin.**

**-Ah, Kankuro, je t'avais presque oublié. Sache que ton ami ici présent avait tout organisé depuis le début.**

**-De quoi tu parle, Nara?**

**-Que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention que quitter ta sœur mais plutôt, de l'épouser.**

**Temari ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle était si heureuse. Matsuri, bien que jalouse de son bonheur, supporta une blonde complètement sous le choque.**

**-Akutso ma enfermé quelque part, et épargnons les détails inutiles, mais, un jour, je me suis réveiller en plein milieu du désert, complètement amnésique. Je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Et si je n'avais pas rencontré ce groupe de nomade, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.**

**-Mon dieu, Shikamaru.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, Temari, je vais bien maintenant.**

**Akutso étais maintenant piégé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, autant jouer la carte de la vérité. De toute façon, il avait eu le plaisir de le torturé et d'avoir Temari un certain temps. Et incapable de l'avoir sous influence car con amour pour Shikamaru étais encore trop présent, la protégeait contre tout ses sortilèges. **

**-C'est vrai, j'avoue touts. Mais je ne m'en sentirais jamais coupable.**

**-Mais, tu... Tu étais mon meilleur ami. Moi je te faisais confiance et ...**

**-C'est pour sa que tout a été si facile. Acquérir ta confiance faisait parti de mon plan, sachant que nous étions déjà amis avant m'a facilité la tache.**

**-Mais...**

**-Kankuro, malgré ta carrure tu resteras toujours aussi naïf.**

**-Je...Ne dis pas sa.**

**-Il à raison, n'insulte pas ma famille. T'autant plus que tu as tord. C'est toi qui as été naïf de croire que ton plan marcherait.**

**Le feu dans les yeux de Gaara montrait toute la colère, tellement qu'Akutso commença à avoir très peur. **

**Tu vas regretter d'Avoir touché à ma famille et aux autres.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait par rapport à Naruto...**

**-Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu lui as fait la même chose qu'a moi. Avoue.**

**-Non.**

**-Je suis vraiment en colère, alors n'aggrave pas plus la situation.**

**-Bon d'accord, je l'ai peut-être aidé à partir mais n'empêche qu'il avait déjà peur avant que je n'intervienne. Il serait peut-être partir même si je ne l'aurais pas aidé.**

**-Peu importe ce que tu diras. Rien de t'aidera. Tu finiras au trou. Mais plus encore, je verrai ce que je ferai de toi une fois calmé, sinon il ne restera plus grand chose de toi.**

**-Tu t'inquiète?**

**Du tout, je veux juste m'assuré que tu souffre longtemps.**

**Le ton de sa voix ne laissa rien présager de bon pour lui.**

**-Et n'essaie même pas de t'échapper, C'est impossible. Je serais a tes trousse et te traquerai jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive. **

**-Et je l'aiderai. Pour tout ce que tu m'as fais subir, crois-moi que je n'en resterai pas la.**

**Shikamaru le regardais dans les yeux mais détourna son regard, repensant a ce qu'il lui avait fait. Toutes ses marques indélébile sur lui, qui ne partirons jamais, Autant physiquement que mentalement. Akutso pouvais bien sourire, il avait réussi à le détruire, en quelque sorte.**

************

**Akutso fut mis en cellule pendant que Les autres se s'éparèrent pour mettre au claire certaine chose. Kankuro ce chargerais de l'interrogatoire, le cœur lourd. Neji et Tenten allèrent veiller Naruto a l'hôpital et attendre son réveille. Gaara et Matsuri allèrent parler sur le balcon de la maison de Gaara tandis que Temari et Shikamaru mettait certaine chose au claire.**

**-Shikamaru, je suis si contente que tu sois revenu, mais dit moi, t'a-t-il fait quelque chose?**

**Shikamaru voulais garder sous silence ce qu'il avait vécu, cependant, il savait qu'elle finirait par découvrir ces marques qui lui vrillait le torse et le dos. Lentement, il défit uns a uns les boutons de sa chemise pour lui permettre de vois par elle même l'étendu des dégâts.**

**Elle fut bien surprise, mais lentement, elle leva ses mains pour touché se marques violacé qui parcourais le corps de son aimé. Elle les touchât toute en se demandant s'il souffrait encore. Il y répondit.**

**-Je ne sens presque plus rien. **

**-Comment a-t-il fait sa.**

**-Avec un fouet a épine. Ca entre dans la peau et quand on tire violement, les épines arrachent des parties de chaire, ce qui fait les cicatrices.**

**-Tu as du souffrir. Je suis désolé.**

**-Pourquoi tu t'excuses. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis, souffrir pour toi et revenir après, c'est une belle preuve d'amour. Surtout que, dans cette robe, tu es magnifique. Plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginé dans mes rêves.**

**C'est vrai qu'avec tous les évènements, elle n'avait pas quitté la robe. Qu'il lui dise qu'elle était magnifique la rendit folle de joie, car c'étais pour lui qu'elle avait choisit la robe.**

**-Il est vrai que j'avais espère me marier avec toi lorsque j'ai choisit la robe.**

**-C'est vrai.**

**-Oui. J'ai eu de la peine quand tu es parti, mais avec du recul, je me suis dit que tout sa n'avait aucun sens. Matsuri avait aussi des doutes. Mais j'ai lu le livre.**

**-Pardon?**

**-J'ai lu le mot a l'intérieur du livre. Après sa, je n'ai plus eu de doute qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Ah, comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su plus tôt.**

**-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. **

**-Comme je t'aime.**

**Elle le serra dans ses bras tout en pleurant à chaude larmes. Shikamaru de permit de sourire devant cette femme, si forte d'habitude, ce laissait aller sans gène dans ses bras. Et il était bien décider d'en profité.**

**-Tu sais que sa ne te ressemble pas de pleuré comme sa!**

**-J'en ai rien à faire, tant que tu es la.**

**Ils restèrent comme sa un moment avant que Temari ce rende compte que Shikamaru étais tendu. Elle Se disait que c'étais normal, mais après 5 minute, elle se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net. Alors elle voulu savoir.**

**-T'a-t-il fait autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler?**

**-Non, pas vraiment.**

**-Mais...**

**-Je voudrais passer à autre chose.**

**-Non, je ne te permets pas.**

**-Tu veux savoir, tu veux vraiment le savoir.**

**-Oui.**

**-Très bien, mais je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois...**

**-Il lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait vécu, n'omettant aucun détail. Enfin, du moins, de ce qu'il voulait bien lui dire. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire, car il savait qu'elle lui demanderait de lui en parler. Cet Akutso a l'esprit tordu. Il l'avait complètement détruis par ce simple geste. Il aurait préféré rester amnésique. Mais cette douleur restait bien présente. Mais Temari savait qu'il mentait. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne, et elle ne le laissera pas s'en sortir comme sa.**

**-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme sa!**

**-Pardon?**

**-Je sais que tu me cache encore quelque chose de plus grave.**

**-Com...**

**-Je te connais. Et je veux que tu me dises sincèrement ce qui te ronge car ca t'empêchera d'avancer.**

**Le silence tomba dans la pièce. La blonde porta ses mains sur le visage du brun, sur ses joues, pour le soutenir.**

************

**-Je suis conscient que ce que je te demande est difficile à accepter, mais comprend moi, Un enfant est fait pour aimer. Et, de plus, cette nuit la, nullement je n'ai pensé a Naruto. Tu as toujours été la quand j'en au eu le besoin et je t'en remercie pour ca. Alors, c'est a mon tour t'être la pour toi.**

**-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler aussi longtemps.**

**-Alors profite-en.**

**-Je suis heureuse d'avoir se bébé et qu'il soit de toi me comble de bonheur même si j'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir le droit.**

**-Pourquoi sa?**

**-Par rapport à Naruto.**

**-Naruto est une autre affaire. La, on parle de toi. Et j'estime que tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Ce n'est pas toujours les jours qu'on est enceinte.**

**-Oui, mais un enfant qui ne connaitra jamais son père.**

**-Hé, mais je ne suis pas mort. Je suis toujours la. Il me connaitra. Bien que la situation soit difficile, on en reparlera quand Naruto aura appris la nouvelle. Ensemble, on trouvera une solution.**

**-Tu crois?**

**-Oui, tout finira par s'arrangé.**

**Matsuri regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il était surprenant de le voir ainsi mais, sans doute, était-ce la possibilité d'avoir enfin une famille qui le rendait si heureux.**

**-Matsuri, bien je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que toi à ton égard, tu es dans mon cœur. Tu fais parti des personne importante pour moi.**

**-Je suis très heureuse de l'entendre.**

**En effet, la brune était très heureuse. Peut-être ne partageait-il pas ses sentiments, mais il ne l'abandonnait pas et voulais prendre ses responsabilités. Alors oui, elle était heureuse.**

************

**Le silence tomba dans la pièce. La blonde porta ses mains sur le visage du brun, sur ses joues, pour le soutenir.**

**Pendant un long silence, des larmes coulant des yeux du Nara inquiétant encore plus sa partenaire dit dans un souffle.**

**-Il m'a violé.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Voila, C'est presque les fin. Il me reste qu'un chapitre a posté et voila.**

**J'espère que vous apprécier. Plus de précision sur Akutso dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Reviews?!?**


	13. Chapter 13:Enfin la fin

Bonjours a tous.

Voici la fic de cette fic. Alors voila, pour ceux qui l'ont lu jusqu'a la fin, j'espère que ca vous plaira.

* * *

Akutso eut sa punition. On lui fit subir tout ce que Shikamaru avait enduré. Quand au brun, lui ne voulais plus jamais en entendre parler. Temari aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin ils étaient débarrassé de cet indésirable. Mais la blonde s'en voulais de ne pas avoir vu qu'il n'était pas lui même. Qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Elle était profondément en colère contre elle même et Shikamaru dut, à tous les soirs, la réconforter.

Naruto ne c'étais pas réveiller de la semaine, mais quand il ouvrit, il se vit entouré de Neji et Tenten.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la.

-Nous sommes venus à Suna pour toi.

-Et en quel honneur.

-Pour de faire un message de la plus grande importance.

-En effet, comme l'a dit Neji, nous sommes la pour t'annoncer le résultat des teste qu'a fait Tsunade.

-La vieille a fait des teste sur moi.

-Oui, elle trouvait étrange certain maux que tu avais alors elle a approfondit ses recherche pour en arriver a un résultat inattendu.

-Comme quoi Tenten. Allez, dit moi tout.

-Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas si facile à dire.

-Pourquoi.

-Ca n'est pas très fréquent.

-Donc, j'ai une maladie.

-Non, pas une maladie.

-Ah, alors ca ne doit être rien.

-Naruto, depuis de temps as-tu mal au ventre.

-Depuis trois mois. J'ai même remarqué qu'il avait grossit. Mais pas beaucoup.

-Tsunade nous en avait parlé.

-Parler de quoi.

-Nous avons mis tout le monde au courant de ta situation.

-Mais quelle situation?

-Tu es enceint, Naruto.

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague. Neji, dit moi que tu ne crois pas à cette sottise.

-Désoler de te contredire.

-Mais voyons, c'est impossible.

-Et Pourquoi?

-Je suis un mec.

-Ca ne change rien. Et puis, au pire, tu iras t'obstiner avec l'Hokage. De plus, ta grossesse n'est pas normal, elle durera au moins un an.

-QUOI? Un an avec ce machin. Non ce n'est pas vrai. Je vais aller voir la vieille. Mais sachez que si vous m'avez menti, je vous le ferai payer.

-Pourquoi nous serions déplacés jusqu'ici pour te raconter des salades. Soit un peu sérieux, Naruto, t'es lourd.

-Mais... Euh... Par ou il va sortir... Euh...le ...bé...bébé?

-J'en sait rien. Tu demanderas a...

-La vieille, je sais.

On peut entrer?

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvais Gaara et Matsuri. Neji et Tenten se lancèrent un regard puis acquiescèrent avant de sortir de la chambre. Les deux se rapprochèrent de lit du blond. Il allait y avoir une importante discussion qui allait avoir lieu dans cette chambre.

-Il faut qu'on discute.

-Je vois. Mais pourquoi elle est la.

-Tu étais sans connaissance lorsque Matsuri nous a avoué quelque chose d'important.

-Comme?

Elle prit la parole.

-Je suis enceinte, comme toi, de la même personne.

Silence.

-Quoi.

-Je suis enceinte de Gaara.

-Comment.

-Bah, de la même façon que toi, je suppose.

-Non, ce qu'il voulait dire Matsuri... Des le moment ou tu m'as quitté, elle ma consolé, pas de la meilleur façon. Bref, le fait est que je l'ai mis enceinte.

-Oh, je suis désolé d'abord. De toute façon, je vais repartir, je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie.

-Chut, tu te trompe, mais on en reparlera plus tard. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

-Non, je refuse.

-Je vais m'en aller et revenir dans une heure. Je vais vous laisser discuter.

-Bien. A tout a l'heure.

Matsuri partie pour laisser les deux garçons parler entre eux.

-Bon, puisque nous sommes seuls, Naruto, on va pouvoir mettre tout ca au clair.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu le sais très bien. Ce que tu m'as dit à l'église n'est pas entré dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-oui, mais je...

-Je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir. Tu resteras avec moi jusqu'a ce que tu me dises pourquoi tu es parti.

-Je... Je n'en sais rien.

-Ne me mens pas une autre fois Naruto. C'est ta dernière chance.

Naruto fut pris de cour. Bien sur qu'il voulait tout lui dire mais il avait encore cette peur qui le rongeais. Il avait peur pour l'avenir. Soudain, il réalisa. Cette peur, il n'y avait que Gaara qui pouvait l'aider à s'en débarrasser.

-Pour êtres franc Gaara, j'ai eu peur. J'ai toujours peur. Ca me suit. Je suis bien avec toi mais j'ai l'impression que je me mens à moi même. Rester avec toi est ce que je souhaite à même titre que de devenir Hokage. Tu es devenu plus cher à mon cœur que ma propre vie. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai vécu dans ma jeunesse, j'ai peur du regard des gens.

Gaara étais sidéré. Juste sa. Il avait peur. Cependant, il garda son sang froid. Il voulait le réconforter.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Nous sommes passés par bien plus. Le regard des autres n'est rien du tout. Moi je t'aime et je ne m'en cacherai pas. Rien de ce fera les autres aurons de l'importance pour moi tant que tu es avec moi. Et ca devrais être la même chose pour toi.

-Mais je...

-Je serai toujours la pour toi Naruto. Alors c'est pourquoi je te demande de faire un choix.

-Le quel?

-Celui de repartir à Konoha et de ne plus remettre les pieds à Suna, ou rester ici, avec moi. Mais je fais comment pour le bébé moi.

On retournera à Konoha pour l'accouchement.

-Et mon rêve de devenir Hokage.

-Je ne dis pas de reste ici pour toujours. Tu retourneras dans ton village des qu'il sera né.

-Et que fera-t-on après?

-Je te suivrai partout ou tu iras.

-Mais et ton poste de Kazekage?

-Il ne vaut rien si tu n'es pas la. Et puis, ca na jamais vraiment été mon plus grand rêve.

-Mais...

-Je veux ta réponse.

-Ma réponse?

-Ton choix.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Je ne veux pas te forcé.

-Non, je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire mais mon choix est fait.

-Alors, tu n'as qu'à me dire ton choix sans en dire d'avantage.

-Moi choix, c'est toi.

Naruto agrippa le col du roux pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite Matsuri sur le pas de la porte. Elle toussota pour montré que l'heure était déjà passé. Les deux garçons se retournèrent et l'un avec un air désoler. Gaara ne le remarque pas mais enchaina quand même.

-J'ai déjà dit a Matsuri que mon cœur t'appartenait. Elle est au courant pour mon choix. Mais il faut que tu saches que, puisqu'elle attend un bébé de moi, je vais devoir prendre mes responsabilités.

-Oh oui, je t'en aurais voulu si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Je comprends très bien la situation.

-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

-Alors, Naruto, Gaara, comment procédons nous?

-Nous verrons lorsqu'il sera né.

-Oui, en terme nous n'en sommes pas encore la.

-Bon, et bien, le sujet est clos pour l'instant.

Les trois se turent mais deux partirent. Gaara et Matsuri laissèrent Naruto se reposer. Peu de temps après, il sortit de l'hôpital. On envoya une lettre à l'Hokage pour l'avertir de plusieurs changements. Elle en fut surprise mais soulagé. La guerre allait être évitée.

Shikamaru resta encore a Suna, Tsunade n'ayant pas besoin de lui, lui accorda un congé au vu de ce qui c'était passé. Il voulait être la pour la naissance du bébé qui allait bientôt naitre, ce qu'elle comprenait aisément.

************

2 ans et quelques poussières plus tard

-Maelly, mon bébé, dans mes bras.

-Mama.

-Papa a un cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

Elle passa sa fille sans les bras d'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il la prit pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, ou se trouvais un énorme cadeau. Elle fêtait ses 2 ans aujourd'hui. Il l'aida à déballer son cadeau. Elle était contente. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. En sortant, elle alla rejoindre ses cousines, Valany et Salomey.

Bien sur, Salomey étais la petite dernière, donc, la plus jeune. Mais ca ne dérangeais en rien les deux autres jeunes filles qui voulais jouer avec elle.

Maelly, la plus vieille, arborais un sourire jovial et avait un entrain que seul les enfants peuvent avoir. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'être aussi feignante que son père. Mais Shikamaru étais fier de sa fille, autant que Temari. Ils c'étais marier, au fait. Elle portait la même robe aussi. Mais elle avait changé la coiffure. Ce fut un jour mémorable pour tout le monde.

La petite avait les cheveux brun coiffé en deux couettes, des yeux noisette et un visage d'ange. Elle portait un habit jaune à rayures vertes, un cadeau de la famille Nara.

Valany, Fille de Matsuri et Gaara étais rousse aux yeux noir. Une peau pale et le caractère a son papa. Silencieuse mais quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait.

Salomey, par contre, étais blonde aux yeux bleu. Tout le portrait caché a Naruto. Elle avait tout de lui. Ses mimiques, ses colère, ses rires. Elle était même folle des ramens à son âge. Gaara avait piqué une colère lorsqu'il apprit qu'il lui en avait fait manger.

Bref, tout le monde allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Gaara suivait Naruto lorsqu'il allait à son village. Naruto laissa Salomey à Gaara lorsqu'il allait en mission. Shikamaru restais a Suna et travaillais pour le Kazekage avec Temari. Kankuro servait de tonton je garde les enfants parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et que c'est un ordre. Matsuri étais heureuse car elle n'était pas seule pour élever son enfant. Ah oui, j'oubliais, Temari est encore enceinte, un garçon qu'elle appellera Yuki. Espérons juste que Shikamaru l'accepte.

* * *

Voila la fin. Certaines personnes pourrais la trouvé bâclé mais je ne savais pas comment terminer. Alors, voila la fin de cette fic. Elle me tenant vraiment à cœur. J'espère que ca vous plaira quand même.

Voici la fin de cette histoire mais il y en aura d'autres. Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
